Team Moonlight Fairy
by RainFairy763
Summary: Fairy Tail's team Moonlight Fairy consists of 5 members: A lightning dragon slayer, A sky god slayer, an ice devil slayer , a fire wizard and a requipping satan soul wizard! Follow these 5 wizards on their many quests fighting evil across Fiore!
1. Beginnings

Year X784

5 wizards walked slowly chatting down the streets of magnolia; heading towards the Fairy Tail guild. One was a tall boy with jet black hair and dark violet eyes around the age of 19. His name is Leonel Soru, an S-class wizard in the Fairy Tail guild. He specializes in Requips with weapons along with his Satan Soul magic. Beside him walked a girl with short red hair, just above her shoulders, and the same dark violet piercing eyes. Her name is Rebeka Soru and she specializes in Fire magic at the age of 17. Behind her was a boy of around the same age. He had bright golden blonde hair and light, leaf green eyes. His name is Rai Drake and he uses Lightning dragon slayer magic. Beside him with a grumpy look on his face walked a boy around the age of 18 with messy blue hair and cold, silver eyes. His name is Fuyu Storm and he uses Ice devil slayer magic. Finally, a smiling girl around the age of 17 with waves of cloudy white hair that fell over her shoulders along with a pair of shining, bright sky blue eyes. Her names was Liliana Hira; a Sky god slayer. These 4 wizards formed Fairy Tail's Team Moonlight Fairy!

"That was one tough job!" exclaimed Rebeka. Her brother turned towards her, a smirk creeping onto his face. "What did you expect sis, that job was offering us a good 750, 000 Jewel. That's a good 150, 000 Jewel between the 5 of us." Liliana turned around and smiled: "I'll only have 50, 000. Rent at Fairy Hills is due next week!" In the distance the team could spot the outline of their beloved guild hall. A grin fell upon Rai's face. "Come on! Race you all to the guild hall!" with that the impulsive young wizard sped off ahead. "Wait for us!" called Liliana and Rebeka as they picked up speed. Leonel turned towards the blue haired boy. "Coming Fuyu?" He smiled. Fuyu looked up: his cold silver eyes locking onto Leonel. "Those three are so childish sometimes. For a moment Leonel's smile fell from his face. Only seconds later, that lost smile was replaced with a dazzling grin. "Suit yourself. I actually enjoy those three and their reckless energy. I know you do as well." Leonel turned and took off. Fuyu looked over at his friends in the distance. His eyes fixed on the white haired sky goddess. If anyone were close to him that moment they would have noticed a small smile creep over his unfeeling, cold face.

When Fuyu reached the guild hall, he noticed Rai waiting for him outside. Rai pointed at Fuyu. "You loose Fuyu! Time for your forfeit!" An angry grimace spread across Fuyu. "Forfeit!? You never mentioned a forfeit!" Rebeka stepped forward. "It's what you deserve for coming in last place! You hardly even tried!" A ball of lightning appeared in Rai's fist. "Let's start with an electric shock shall we Fuyu?" Suddenly, a white haired girl wearing a dark pink dress walked towards them, a bright smile placed carefully across her pretty face. "Now Rai, calm down. You guys all come over here and meet our new member Lucy!" Inside the guild hall, sitting at one of the many tables was a blonde girl with kind, deep brown eyes. Liliana sat right next to her. "You must be Lucy! I'm Liliana Hira, a sky god slayer from the Moonlight fairy team! Behind me are Rai, Fuyu, Rebeka and Leonel: My team members!" Lucy seamed slightly taken aback by this sudden intrusion of her personal space, but she smiled. "It's nice to meet you Liliana!" Liliana returned her bright smile. The white haired girl from before turned to Leonel. "I have a feeling those two will get on rather well." Leonel turned towards her. "You think so Mirajane? Well they certainly get on better than other members of the guild" He spoke turning in the direction of two boys fighting. One with Pink hair, one with black hair. Mirajane laughed, "Will Natsu and Gray ever get along!?"


	2. Jobs and Erza

Year X784

The next day, Team Moonlight Fairy were talking about who should pick the next job. "I want to pick the job this time!" smiled Liliana. Rai stood up. "No way Liliana! I'm picking the job!" Everyone in the team looked towards Rai and sighed. Rebeka laughed. "Seriously Rai! Did you forget you picked the last job we went on! You can't pick the next one!" Leonel placed his hand on his younger sisters shoulder. "Now Rebeka, why don't we let Fuyu pick. He hasn't picked a job since 783!" Rebeka sighed quietly as the 4 wizards looked towards their grumpy team mate who hadn't said a single word all day. "What? You want me to pick the job?" Suddenly Fuyu was interrupted by an orange haired wizard named Loke who had just burst into the guild. "We've got trouble! Erza's back!" As soon as he had spoken every Fairy Tail wizard started to freak out. Rai started to shake. Fuyu's usually hard face was now painted with a grimace of fear. Liliana's smile wavered ever so slightly and a worried expression had made it's way onto Rebeka's face. The only member of Team Moonlight Fairy who appeared to be unfazed was Leonel. Though his friendly expression was gone and it almost seemed there was an angry fire in his deep violet eyes.

In the distance everyone could see the figure of an armored women carrying an enormous horn. Everyone's eyes were fixed towards the entrance to the Fairy Tail guild hall. The armored wizard stepped inside. Now everyone could clearly see her. She possessed a long waterfall of beautiful scarlet hair. Her eyes were as sharp and piercing as a newly sharpened blade and her silver armor shone in the light of the day. Anyone who looked upon her could easily recognize her as Erza Scarlet. Titania, Queen of the fairies. Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard! "I have returned, Is master here?" The expression on Rai's face turned from fearful to terrified. Mirajane spoke up: "Welcome back! Master is at the regular meeting." Erza nodded her head. "I see." Another member of the guild began to speak. "Erza, what is that giant thing?" They were evidently hinting to the enormous horn now beside her. "The horn of a monster I defeated," She replied, "The local decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Got a problem with it?" The member who had asked was immediately fearful. "No not at all!" They pleaded.

Liliana put her hand gently on Rai's shaking shoulders. "It'll be OK, there's no need to be afraid" Liliana whispered. Rai pouted. "I'm not afraid!" He replied as quietly as he could. "All of you!" Erza's sudden exclamation sent shivers down everyone's spine. "I heard a bunch of rumors while I was gone, about how Fairy Tail keeps causing problems. Master might forgive you, But I will not!" Erza turned to face a female wizard with dark brown hair drinking an entire barrel of Alcohol. "Cana!" Suddenly the girl stopped drinking. "How dare you drink in such an undignified manner!"

"Vijeeter."

"Yes?"

"Take your dancing outside. Wakaba. You're dropping ash on she table. Nab! Just hesitating in front of the request board as usual? Take a Job! Macao!" The wizard Macao flinched as his name was spoken. Erza sighed. "Just say something!" He blurted. "You all give me such trouble," she said putting her armored hand to her head, "I'll let it slide today without saying anything." Rai sighed in relief along with Rebeka. "I'm so glad she didn't mention us," She smiled. Instantaneously, Erza spoke once more: "Are Natsu and Gray here?" her gaze traveling over to the black haired wizard and the pink haired wizard who'd been fighting the previous day. Now the two of them were both sweating with their arms over one another's necks alongside fearful expressions spread across their faces. "Aye!" answered the pink haired wizard Natsu. The black haired wizard Gray began to speak. "Hey Erza. The both of us are getting along great today, as always!" It was obvious that he was lying out of fear for the powerful wizard before them. "Aye!" agreed Natsu.

"I see. Well even the best of friends fight at times," replied Erza, "But I like it most seeing the two of you get along."

"Um, best friends is a little..."

"Aye..."

It was obvious the two were terrified. "I've never seen Natsu like this!" Lucy cried out.

"Natsu challenged Erza to a fight an was beaten to a pulp" Mirajane answered.

"And Gray got beat to a pulp when she saw him walking about naked." Macao added.

"Natsu, Gray I have to ask you a favor." Erza said. The two untangled themselves from one another's arms. "I heard a troubling story after I finished this job. I want the two of you to lend me your power."

Erza explained about what she'd heard about Lullaby and Eisenwald and how she wanted the help of Gray and Natsu to try and figure out what was going on. A few minutes later team moonlight fairy were talking about the incident. Promptly, Fuyu walked over to his team mates holding a piece of paper. "Here's a job." He muttered thrusting it towards Leonel. After reading it Leonel made the job clear. "So we're going to fight a beast troubling the locals of a village north of here for 50,000 Jewel? Sounds good to me."

"Hey Fuyu?" Rai piped up, "Why didn't you pick a pricier job!?"

"So the decision's been made has it? We'll take this job!" Rebeka announced.

"Did you even listen to me!" Rai protested. Everyone laughed. Liliana smiled. She really did enjoy being in Fairy Tail and team Moonlight Fairy.


	3. Citrus Village

Year X784

After setting off it took around 2 hours to reach the village. All that time Rai kept complaining to Fuyu that he should have picked a better payed job. As expected, Fuyu ignored him. When they had finally arrived, the team was stunned by the beautiful scenery. All around the village were bright blooming lemon trees. All of the houses were made of golden brown wood and the grass was so lush looking. It the center of the village was a glistening fountain that sparkled in the warm rays of sunlight. Waiting for them at the flower-covered village gates was a small elderly man with long wisps of starlight silver hair and warm weathered skin. The man help up his hand. "You must be the wizards from Fairy Tail" he spoke in a slow, ancient, smooth voice. "That would be us." Replied Leonel, not lowering his guard. "Come," The man said, "I'll tell you all that's been going on around here."

The man lead the team into one of the wooden cottages. The rooms were light and airy. Beams of bright golden sun poured through the pale pretty curtains. The entire house was decorated ever so quickly. "Sorry, I haven't introduced myself have I?" Spoke the man. "I'm the mayor. The one who originally posted the job request." Leonel sat up and looked the mayor squarely in the eyes. "So what is this 'beast you mentioned in the request?" Leonel asked getting straight to the point. A sad expression washed over the mayor. "This village has suffered many great losses. Many times has it been destroyed. There are only a few survivors to this day and I'm always wary about bringing wizards along..." Leonel's expression became impatient. "Get to the point." He said in such a hard tone, so different to the one he used with his guild mates. The mayor sighed. "Look, if you want the whole story... It's not that straight forward. But I'll tell you what you have to do. There have been a group of Wyvern in the forest by the west of here. These wyvern have been disrupting our daily lives in the village. We all want them eradicated." Leonel nodded: "We'll get right to it sir."

The team walked towards the forest by the west of the village. As they walked, Rebeka looked around. There seemed something familiar about this village, but she couldn't place what it was. As they furthered near the west of Citrus, the village started to appear more desolate and unfriendly. The forest was nearing now. As they reached the house furthest west in the village Rebeka noticed a few things:

 _This house was uninhabited_

 _There was that same sense of magic energy as when Leonel used his Satan Soul magic_

 _The entire village seemed a little too perfect - it was impossible for a village to look just this perfect._

As Rebeka contemplated this she noticed the rest of the team slipping towards the forest, not noticing she'd stopped. Suddenly, Rebeka felt cold fingers gently brush over her shoulder. "Are you OK?" asked a kind, friendly voice. She swiftly turned around to see a beautiful young woman around the age of 20. She had long sleek midnight black hair and sharp, ebony lilac eyes. Rebeka felt like she recognized this woman. That she was safe. But she remained terrified, like she was of all new people. Rebeka stiffened and sped off in the direction of the forest. She couldn't get distracted. These people needed help.


	4. The Wyverns

Year X784

As soon as the team set foot in the forest, they could tell that there was something watching them. "Stay on guard," Leonel muttered, "They'll come out soon." As they ventured deeper into the forest, there was still no sign of the wyverns. The entire trip seemed so tedious. "Let's spit up," suggested Liliana, "That was we'll find them quicker." Leonel nodded his head in agreement. With that the team split up into 5 different directions.

Not soon after they'd all split up Leonel found his first two wyverns. Instantly, Leonel requipped to his katana, a magical weapon that increased his speed and his strength. It was the weapon he would usually choose at the start of a fight. Holding his katana in one hand Leonel sped towards his looming enemy. S _lash!_ His attack had hit both wyverns, but they appeared to be unaffected... Leonel knew that wyverns were tough. He couldn't relay on just his katana. Leonel jumped while requipping to his twin swords of the wind. These two swords allowed Leonel to control the air around him, often giving him the ability of flight. Now the fight was at a more even level now that both parties could fly. Now Leonel was looking down onto the two wyverns. He didn't have much time before they flew up into the air as well. Diving downwards Leonel grasped his swords ready to strike. Suddenly, Leonel swerved to the left as the right Wyvern took flight. He'd have to focus all his strength onto the left wyvern who still hadn't noticed that Leonel was attacking. Seconds before he was about the hit the left wyvern Leonel requipped into his shadow spear. " _My shadow spear will do more damage to one single wyvern than my twin wind swords,"_ Leonel thought. As Leonel's spear pierced the scales of the wyvern, Leonel focused his magic power into the weapon. The left wyvern fell to the ground. Defeated. Looking into the sky, Leonel spotted the remaining wyvern looking down at him. Just one left.

Meanwhile, Liliana found herself faced up against 1 of the wyverns. "While we were wandering through the forest I spotted at least 6 wyverns," she muttered, "I have a feeling Leonel will be facing off against 2 of them." Liliana cupped her hands over her mouth. "Sky god bellow!" Liliana breathed out a steam of massive black air that streamed towards the wyvern like a tornado. The attack hit the wyvern bang on, but the wyvern appeared to have only taken little damage. Liliana grimaced. "Sky god dance!" While running towards the wyvern, the streams of wind appeared from her hands . When she was close enough, Liliana sent them spiraling towards the wyvern. The strong black winds span: blowing the wyvern into the air. The wyvern appeared to have taken more damage, but it was able to stand after falling to the ground. Suddenly the wyvern lashed out at Liliana, flinging her into the air. In the air Liliana caught her balance as she fell back down to the ground. Getting up Liliana grinned. "You're not going to let me win are you? In that case, I'll just have to bring out the big guns!" A fiery spark lit up in Liliana's sky blue eyes. "God slayer secret art! Heavenly gathering of clouds!" Black winds gathered around Liliana's hands, raising over her body creating feather feather-like shaped winds from her arms. The winds then rushed towards the wyvern in the form of wings. Being hit by this powerful spell, the wyvern collapsed: defeated. Liliana sighed - dropping to her knees. "I really shouldn't push myself. I've got a lot to learn before I'm as strong as Leonel"

"I'm not holding back wyvern! You hear me! LIGHTNING DRAGON IRON FIST!" Rai rushed towards the wyvern his fist producing powerful sparks of lightning. As soon as Rai hit the wyvern there was a great surge of magic power pushing both fighters back. Rai groaned as he crashed straight into the trunk of a tall tree. As soon as Rai got to his feet he ran forward before realizing the wyvern was not in sight. Instantly, the wyvern lashed at Rai from behind. Rai gasped as he crashed into another tree. Recovering quickly, Rai swiftly turned to face the wyvern. "That was a dirty trick!" He yelled. "You're gonna pay you stupid wyvern! LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!" The attack didn't affect the wyvern as much as Rai was hoping. "LIGHTNING DRAGON WING ATTACK!" Soon, in that area of the forest jolts of lightning continuously struck downwards towards the earth. The sky began to gather with storm clouds. Next to the wyvern a tree came crashing down. The wyvern flew into the air just in time. "I wouldn't fly into a storm if I were you!" Rai's face was filled with determination and a malicious, mischievous smirk across his face. "I'm charged up now! LIGHTNING DRAGON HEAVENWARD HALBERD!" Rai launched forward a constant variety of attacks towards the wyvern along with bolts of lightning blasting out of the sky every minute. Before long the wyvern lay sizzled and shocked upon the ground as the storm started to clear. Rai slumped against a nearby tree in exhaustion. "Liliana! Come and heal me!" Rai yelled through a smile of victory, though he knew she couldn't hear him; he did know she would know he needed her help.

Leonel looked up at the wyvern. The thunder in the sky had just passed. _"Rai's wyvern must be out cold right now"_ Due to Leonel only using his requips, this fight appeared to be going nowhere. He'd have to pull out his big trick. His Satan Soul...


	5. Satan Soul

Year X784

Leonel looked up at the wyvern. The thunder in the sky had just passed. _"Rai's wyvern must be out cold right now"_ Due to Leonel only using his requips, this fight appeared to be going nowhere. He'd have to pull out his big trick. His Satan Soul...

Rebeka ran through the forest, searching for a wyvern. She hadn't had any luck so far. Suddenly, she heard a loud roar in the sky. Looking up she spotted a wyvern in the sky. Two flames formed in the cups of Rebeka's hands. Molding them into the form of fire balls, Rebeka shot them towards the wyvern's wings. Her aim was accurate and the wyvern came crashing down. She only just managed to dodge being crushed by the wyvern. Instantly, the wyvern arrived back onto it's feet staring at Rebeka with malice in it's eyes. As it began to run towards her she placed her hands together. Around them flames curled. Closer the wyvern came. As Rebeka projected her hands outwards a typhoon of flames were sent forward and wrapped around the great beast. With her left hand she held her magic in place while with her right she conjured up a mass of fiery magic energy which she sent flying towards the wyvern. Being tangled in a scorching netting of fire the wyvern was unable to dodge and was hit head on with the attack. But the wyvern was not defeated. The wyvern spread it's wings and took off. Due to Rebeka's earlier attack, the wyvern was unable to fly as high as it usually would be able. Putting both hands towards the sky: Rebeka produced a mass of fire which then formed a group of fiery birds around the size of eagles. This was a fire spell which only Rebeka knew how to use. "Fiery Phoenix congregation!" The eagle-like birds of flame sped towards the wyvern hitting it mid flight. As it fell towards the ground, Rebeka produced a netting o fire for the wyvern to fall into. As soon as the wyvern's body touched the netting it wrapped itself around the wyvern. Using her remaining magic energy, Rebeka sent one last giant fireball towards the wyvern eliminating it right there and then. Rebeka collapsed. Just before she blacked out she saw the forms of Liliana and Rai running towards her...

Behind one of the trees in the forest, Fuyu stood silently watching a wyvern. Rebeka had defeated her wyvern. The only ones left were Him and Leonel. Now was the time to strike. Calmly, Fuyu stepped out into the forest clearing to face the wyvern before him. He'd wait for the wyvern to make the first move. Making the first move just wasn't his style. Just as he'd hoped the wyvern came galloping towards him ready to strike. The impact was like an army of swords striking you all at once. Fuyu winced. These wyvern's were no joke, he was glad he picked this job. The wyvern charged once more. Now that Fuyu had a sense of what the wyvern was capable of, he knew how he'd defeat this monster. Fuyu stood at a stand still as the monster loomed in closer. every moment it jammed closer towards Fuyu. There wasn't much time. Seconds before it was about to strike... "Ice devil rage!" The attack hit the wyvern at close range. Next, Fuyu used his Ice Devil Zeroth destruction bow followed on by another ice devil rage attack. After that the wyvern was barely standing. One more attack would finish it. Fuyu walked over to the fallen wyvern. "Ice devil zeroth destruction fist!" The wyvern was defeated. With that Fuyu head off in the direction of where he thought he heard Rebeka's fight. Liliana and Rai would be there by now.

A large, black magic circle appeared in the sky. It was Leonel's Satan soul magic. He realized he must now be up against the leader of the 6 wyvern. A dark light spread across his body. Large horns formed upon his now messy black hair, His right eye changed from a dark violet to a cruel blood red and a shadow black crack formed underneath it. His casual clothing items of 'jeans, T-shirt and trainers' were replaced with sleek black pants and a grey toga-like cloth over his left arm. The shadowy black crack that had formed underneath his right eye had spread all the way down to his - now visible - right shoulder. As soon as the light stopped and he was fully transformed he unfolded from his back a pair of leathery dark red wings which he then used to meet the wyvern in the sky. The magic power Leonel radiated was beyond terrifying. Abruptly, Leonel charged straight for the wyvern driving his demon claw-fist into the wyvern's stomach. Swiftly and brutally, every punch Leonel through at the wyvern hit with a force even greater that the last. Soon, the wyvern was laying unconscious on the ground as Leonel flew down from the sky, coming out of his Satan soul as soon as he landed back onto the earth.

Presently, the rest of team moonlight fairy arrived before Leonel. All were well thanks to Liliana's sky god healing spell (she used it on herself first so she could would have the strength to heal the others.) "Are you OK Leonel?" Liliana asked, "Do you need healing?" Leonel shook his head. "I'm an S-class wizard. I'll be fine. I still have plenty of magic power left. You shouldn't push yourself Liliana. Healing 3 others including yourself must have drained your magic power. You need to restrict yourself." Liliana nodded, smiling as she was glad Leonel was well. "Leonel!" Rebeka said looking at him with a stern look on her face, "Don't use Satan soul like that! It wasn't worth it! It was only a wyvern!" Leonel laughed. He loved how his little sister was always so protective over him. " _'_ It wasn't worth it' you say," replied Fuyu, "You were the one knocked out cold by an ordinary wyvern flame brain. Your brother was fighting their leader!" Rebeka scowled. Rebeka and Fuyu had never really got on well together. Rebeka was just about to through back another insult when Leonel placed his hand on her shoulder. "We should head back to the village." He said. Liliana nodded in agreement as the three traveled back.

The mayor was waiting for them back at the fountain. "Have you defeated them?" He asked. Leonel stepped forward. "Yes. We have."

"That's fabulous the mayor replied. I have you're reward ready if -"

"- Not so fast." Leonel interrupted, his voice hard like the first time he'd spoken with the mayor. "Are we asking for double the amount because we did such a good job!?" asked Rai butting in with excitement filled through his voice. Leonel ignored him. "We won't accept the reward until you tell us what's really going on here!"


	6. The truth

Year X784

Leonel's words echoed across the village. Almost every villager stopped to gather around the fountain. The mayor sighed. "I knew it would come to this some day..." Everyone stared intently at the mayor: dying to know the truth. The mayor began to speak. "I knew you of all people Leonel would know something was going on in the village -"

"-How do you know my name!?"

"I'll come to that later. Anyway, this village has gone through more than it's fair share of suffering. Almost a decade ago, a group of cultists arrived at the village and slaughtered most of our people, and took away most of the village children. That was our first disaster."

A look of fear and upset was smeared along the faces of Liliana and Fuyu. It wasn't the first time they'd heard of a group of cultists taking children and destroying an entire village... The mayor carried on: "But that wasn't what ended the life of this village. That's what happened next. A few months or so later 4 young wizard children arrived at this village lost and without a home - two girls, two boys. We took those 4 children in. They all enjoyed practicing magic and reading about it in the library -"

"-hold on," Fuyu said, "You said that the life of this village ended and it's flourishing just fine. Also, There isn't a library in this village, there are only wooden cottages!"

"I'll explain later!" The mayor said, "Now back with the story. Soon these 4 children were part of our village family - we loved them dearly. We even established our own wizarding guild for them named the 'black swan guild' the elder girl came up with that name -"

"-BLACK SWAN GUILD!" Yelled Leonel, "That's impossible! Unless..."

"You see now?" The mayor said looking from Leonel to Rebeka, they both appeared to have tears in their dark violet eyes. "On with the tale. These children were at home here, they helped us out many times. For example, when that demon raided the village, one of the boys stopped it for us. Though the villagers were wary of him ever since. One day, the youngest child was practicing her magic, she was being inventive with her spells. Sadly, her creativity was the destruction of our village. She lost control of her magic and the village was destroyed."

A silence carried across the air. The villagers looked confused. "Only 7 other villagers survived, not including myself. They seemed so scared, grieved and afraid. So I used my magic. I use illusion magic along with memory magic. So I created an illusion of a new village and created illusion replicas of the ones who were lost. I altered everyone's memories so they'd forget the tragedy and what the village originally looked like. I also changed the villages name to Citrus village, so we wouldn't be found. I also wiped the memories of the black swan guild from everyone's minds. Those 4 children perished... Or so I thought..." The mayor looked up at the villagers and smiled a sorrowful smile. "It was wrong of me to wipe your memories and stop you from moving on with my illusion. I'm deeply sorry."

"What are you saying master!?" One of the villagers cried out, pain writhing in their voice.

"I'm saying goodbye. I'll remove the illusion. You'll all be able live your lives, travel the world. I took away 8 years of your life, I'm here to give you the rest of it back." Suddenly, Rebeka remembered the young women she'd met earlier. Now she realized why she looked so familiar and why she didn't recognize her. "Don't do it master!" She yelled tears tumbling down her cheeks in waterfalls of sadness, "Hazelle is here! Alive! And so is Larz! Please! Everyone is here! Don't do this! I want to see them one last time!" Rebeka began to run forward, "Now that I've found my family! I don't want to see them leave again!" Grasping around Rebeka's arm, she felt a hand holding her back. She turned around to see Rai holding on tight. "Stop Rebeka. Don't let the past hold you back. I don't know what happened to you and Leonel here. I don't know who Hazelle and Larz are. But This is only an illusion. It cannot bring back the dead. Remember, you've already found your family. Fairy Tail is your family now. We'll always be beside you, every step of the way. We'll feel your happiness, your sadness and your anger. You need to move on. So does Leonel. You're Fairy Tail wizards, so are Liliana, Fuyu and I. We're also members of team Moonlight Fairy. We'll be here to support You and Leonel. You have nothing to worry about." Rebeka stood still frozen in grief. Then she nodded slowly and embraced Rai. Her Fairy Tail friends would always be her closest family.

All around them the illusion began to fade. All the illusions began to disappear - including the illusions of the 4 young wizards the mayor had mentioned. The lemon trees, fountain and wooden cottages all disappeared. The only citizens left in the village were the mayor, a 7 others who all seemed grief-stricken and heart broken now that their home was gone. The landscape was filled with the ash of the burned village. There was nothing living in sight. It was all gone. Everything. Leonel fell to his knees and sobbed. Liliana bent down and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Larz..." He murmured.


	7. DMI

Year X784

It was a few days later and Team Moonlight Fairy were heading on their way home - back to Magnolia and Fairy Tail. Because the village didn't actually exist, the people their didn't actually have any money and were unable to pay the reward as they needed that money to start a new life for themselves. Therefore, as the team were hoping to use their reward to catch a ride home - they now had to walk.

"I'm starving!" moaned Rai as they walked across a plain grassland. "Well we can't do anything about that can we stupid!?" answered Fuyu who appeared even grumpier than usual. "Shut up frost breath! You're the one who's stupid!"

"Now you're asking for it Thunder brain! Could you be anymore annoying!"

"Bring it on! An idiot like you could never defeat a dragon slayer like me!"

"I AM NOT AN IDIOT!" Rai's lightning dragon iron fist collided with Fuyu's Ice devil zeroth destruction fist creating an explosion. Usually Leonel would have calmed the two down by now but He and Rebeka had seemed down and out ever since the citrus village incident. "Everyone! Calm down!" Liliana said her voice usually filled with kindness and joyfulness now filled with concern and worry. "SHUT UP LILIANA!" Fuyu yelled. Liliana flinched as fear sparkled in her eyes - as if she were remembering a painful memory. The fight carried on. "STOP THIS NONSENSE!" Leonel had spoken for the first time in days. He was holding his twin swords of the wind and pointing them at Rai and Fuyu. His face usually friendly and calm was now angry and terrifying. The two slayers immediately stopped fighting. As soon as they has stopped, there was a sound of marching and before they could process the situation - they were surrounded by a group of masked soldiers. "This area is property of the DMI. You are trespassing on our property and shall therefore be taken into custody." Rai looked up his face filled with terror as soon as the masked soldier had mentioned 'DMI'. "DMI" he whispered, though nobody heard...

The masked soldiers lead the team to what appeared to be nowhere until one of the soldiers lifted what appeared to be a magical barrier to reveal a large, black, looming tower like building. It was crooked and twisted like the hearts of evil. "It must be concealment magic" Liliana said looking up at the tower that had mysteriously appeared before them. Fuyu let out a small laugh "It kind of reminds me of the R system" Liliana gave Fuyu a scowl that nobody but he saw. It was unlike Liliana to scowl at someone else. Rai trembled as he looked up at the tower. "Department... of Ma-magical... Investigation..." He stammered. The guard holding him looked down at him. "Long time no see subject number 28. It was such a shame that you had to leave us all those years ago. The boss will be delighted to see that you've returned."

Team Moonlight Fairy were lead up the tower all the way to the top. 10 masked soldiers were ordered to guard the team on their ascent to the top of the tower - 2 guards per wizard. The entire time Rai was shivering in fear. The atmosphere was gloomy. Liliana and Fuyu looked like they were reflecting on a hard time in the past while Leonel and Rebeka still appeared rather down. Eventually, they arrived outside a large door which lead to a dark gloomy chamber. The chamber appeared to be like a shadowy throne room as there was a shining silver and black throne situated in the center. Upon the throne sat a woman. She had long sleek dark pink hair that fell down to her waist. Her skin was as pale as snow and was decorated with a few scars. Her left eye was a blood-like scarlet while her right eye was clear while crystal colour. She was cloaked in long elegant robes of black and silver which matched her throne and the tower itself. The woman slowly stood up and smiled a harsh smile through her crimson lips. "Welcome to the Department of Magical Investigation I am the boss of this organisation and I am known as Infinity," She turned towards Rai, "It's good to see you again subject number 28. You must introduce me to your little friends. I wonder how your magic's getting on lately?"


	8. Subject Number 28

Year X784

"What is she talking about Rai?" asked Fuyu, "How do you know this woman?" Infinity laughed. "You never told them!?" Her laugh was cruel. It sounded like nails across a chalk board. "We taught him his magic - implanted a lightning dragon lacrima inside of him giving him the ability to use lightning dragon slayer magic. It was a wonderful experiment! Sadly though, the child ran away... only to return to us today with four other marvelous test subjects!" Fuyu cringed at the thought of being locked up in another tower, Liliana shivered at the idea. Leonel and Rebeka seemed to have momentarily forgotten their grief as expressions of fear and anxiety washed over their faces. However, Rai was now shaking from head to toe - despite this he still spoke out "I've never forgotten the pain this place has given me. I'll never forget it. But please, don't take them! I'll stay here, be your subject again! As long as you don't take my friends!" Infinity laughed once more. "Dear child. I do not make silly bargains with my puny little subjects. I'll take all of you! Very soon I will have harnessed all the magic power in Fiore and will be able to rule with the iron fist I've always dreamed of! But the first step to gaining power is Investigating it and researching it and understanding it better than anyone else! Then and only then will I conquer this continent!" A wild, mad look of ambition glinted sharply in Infinity's peculiarly coloured eyes. "Guards! Lock them up division 92! Stick 28, blue hair and white hair in cell 102 and the other two in cell 103!" Immediately the guards grabbed hold of the captured wizards and roughly dragged them down the narrow hallways and eventually threw them into cells 102 and 103.

The two cells were right next to one another so the team could still communicate with one another, though everyone remained silent while sitting facing one another through the icy bars on the polished cold hard ground. For cells, they appeared rather to appealing. They were a clean shining pale silver - a contrast to the rest of the tower. But it wasn't comfortable, and the bars seemed to be made of a magic canceling material. Unexpectedly Liliana broke the dreary silence: "Rai. Is this the place you told me about when we were younger and wandering across Fiore?" Rai nodded. Leonel looked up. "How did you two meet exactly?" Liliana sighed. "I'd been aimlessly wandering alone for about a year across Fiore since... well, when I found Rai he was alone just like me. We were both afraid but soon became good friends. We shared our stories with one another. We traveled until we came across Magnolia... and joined Fairy Tail..." Fuyu looked down, staring at his reflection in the floor beneath him. He noticed the guilt painted over his face. He quickly replaced it with his usual unfeeling cold expression. "Rai," Rebeka spoke in a voice considerate and gentle - It was the first time she'd spoken since departing from citrus village, "Please tell us what happened here. We need to know about this place, but it's OK if you don't want-"

"-You all deserve to know," Rai interrupted, "It's fine. I'll tell you all my story and how I ended up with my magic, but forgive me: My memory's a little hazy. It started 7 years ago..."

Year X777

 _I was wandering alone. I can't remember exactly, but I think I was looking for something. I was wandering around here when I was kidnapped by a group of masked soldiers..._

"Ow!" yelled a young golden haired boy around the age of 10. Two masked soldiers were pulling him across a dark corridor which led to an equally dark chamber where a woman was waiting for them. "Welcome to the Department of Magical Investigation I am the boss of this organisation and I am known as Infinity," She turned towards the boy, I see we have a new subject. What might be your name child?" The boy looked up, his bright green eyes filled with a stubborn determination. "My name is Rai Drake!" he said in a voice so determined and confident, you could tell he was a force to be reckoned with.

 _I'm sorry, I can't remember the exact details of what happened next - I told you my memory was hazy. Anyway they ended up giving me the name 'subject number 28' as I was the 28th subject they had taken hostage to experiment on. They took me to a cell just like the one we're in right now..._

The next day, the boy was taken to an experimental lab where they ran all sorts of painful magical tests in him.

 _The lab is where they implanted the lacrima and gave me my magic - I guess I can thank them for that._

For days on end subject number 28 would undergo painful experiments to do with his magic and mind along with physical strength. He didn't understand exactly what was going on - He presumed they were trying to enhance his magic so they could use him as a weapon to conquer Fiore. He knew that they wanted to do that. He did not know how long he stayed there but it hurt... He had to leave...

Almost every few days the boss known as infinity would check up on the boy and watch him in his tests. That was his least favorite part. One day, using his new found power from his lacrima and the magic enhancing experiments, the boy was able to break free from the DMI. A few days later he found a white haired girl who shared her story with him, in return he shared his...

 _That's about where Liliana got up to isn't it. I'm sorry it was brief but I never understood what was going on in the DMI or what they wanted with me. I still don't understand it to this day. Also, I never met any other subjects for the experiment but I knew I wasn't the only one... I've always wondered what happened to the other subjects who were here and who didn't escape..._


	9. Break Out - JUST DO IT NOW!

Year X784

"And that's my story..." After Rai had finished telling his tale both cells 102 and 103 fell completely silent. Until Rebeka broke it: "Liliana," her voice was quiet and gentle, "How come you've never told us about your past?" Liliana sighed. "It never really came up: besides, I never want to remember what happened back then..." Suddenly Fuyu looked up staring at Rebeka, an angry expression smeared across cold face. "I could ask the same of you burning brat! You never told the rest of us about that citrus village incident!" Rebeka scowled a hard dangerous fiery scowl.

"Watch it you frosty fingered cold-hearted moron!"

"Looking at the burnt remains of that miserable place, the one who destroyed the place was obviously you pyro. You burn everything you touch!"

"You don't know anything! Just shut up! If there weren't bars between us right now you'd be dead you Icy Idiot!" Tears of rage pricked Rebeka's dark violet eyes. "Fuyu," Liliana spoke calmly, "Don't be so nasty. You've changed haven't you? I'm sorry we have to be stuck here but we need to stay calm. Otherwise we'll never be able to break out." Leonel nodded in agreement while placing a warm hand over his sister's shaking shoulders. Fuyu turned towards Rai. "So lightning, how'd you escape last time?" Rai looked up. His face seemed melancholy, as if this place had really broken him in the past. "If I knew I'd tell you," He sighed, "I told you - my memories are still hazy so I can't remember how I escaped the first time. Suddenly, the door towards cell 102 opened to reveal three masked guards. "Subject Number 28," One of them spoke, "We're here to collect you for your magic check up in lab 2.5." Rai got up. Fuyu groaned. "Come on Rai," He said, "This is your chance to break out! From the outside you can set the rest of us free! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!? JUST DO IT NOW!" Rai sighed as he turned to face his team mate. "There's no point resisting them. Do what they say. Otherwise they'll kill you or worse. If you need proof:" Rai pulled up the right sleeve of his carmine red jacket unveiling a long, deep, white scar stretching from his hand all the way up to his collarbone which was covered by his T-shirt.

Two of the guards left with Rai while the other remained outside the cells. Silence clouded the room like heavy fog. Nobody knew what was happening to Rai at that moment. The other 4 members of team moonlight fairy waited for their comrade to return while hoping he was OK. Liliana was first to drive away the fog of silence in their cells. "Out of all of us this must be hardest for Rai," She contemplated, "Who knows what sort of things they did to him in this dreadful tower..." Leonel nodded in agreement. "I know what they did," a voice spoke from the outside of the cell. It was the guard who'd remained. "Tell us" Leonel replied sternly. "Fine" The guard reluctantly began to speak - though he didn't put up much of a fight - "I was 28's cellmate back in the day. I was subject number 27."

"That's impossible!" Fuyu Remarked, "Rai said that he didn't know any of the other prisoners here! Rai would never lie!" The guard gave out a cruel sadistic laugh. "I know he'd never lie to his friends, He'd never do a thing like that - But I know what the tests were about because He went through a different set of tests to me!"

"What sort of things did the DMI do to him?" asked Liliana in a voice so stern and serious it didn't sound like her own. The guard laughed again. "I like this girl! You're so loyal. Maybe if you stay here you could become my wife!" He laughed louder now. Louder and nastier than before. Fuyu snarled. "Shut your ugly metal face about Liliana! Now tell us what happened to Rai." The guard carried o laughing before eventually coming to a stop. "Fine I'll tell you. Just don't insult me again." Fuyu nodded agreeing to the guard's terms. "As I said I was his cell mate. I got to the DMI before him. I was being experimented on for my magic power and memories. Same goes for 28. Accept there were a few differences. My memories before I arrived at the DMI were completely erased. I wasn't given any false memories as a side affect of that id Hazy memories and forgetfulness. In fact I have one of the best memories here! 28 on the other hand had his memories before he arrived at the DMI erased as well as his memories at the DMI altered. It would have only taken him a week or so for his memories to function as normal again after leaving. The reason he doesn't remember how he escaped is because of the side effects. If you were his friends, you would have noticed that he has a terrible memory. Those were the long term side effects."

"Wait," spoke Rebeka timidly, "So Rai can never remember my birthday because you awful people experimented on him?" The guard nodded and laughed "That's your priority here! Your birthday!" The guard laughed even louder. The four remaining members of team moonlight fairy all gave the guard a look as equally terrifying as Leonel's satan soul. "OK, OK. I'll carry on with the tale: Another thing they experimented on was our magic as I'd already said. In fact, I was actually taught my magic here. I use memory maker magic you see. The boss requested that someone be taught that magic for her great army that shall someday rule across Fiore. Anyway, unlike me, 28 wasn't taught any of his magic here. He could already use lightning dragon slayer magic. He already had that lacrima implanted inside of him. Like I said, the only thing that was altered was his memories." The shock brought back the fog of silence that had lay clouding the atmosphere.

All of a sudden, an alarm sounded throughout the tower. A voice sounded on a loud speaker. The voice was just as shrill as the alarm ringing that it was almost impossible to hear. "CALLING ALL GUARDS! SUBJECT NUMBER 28 HAS BROKEN OUT OF LAB 2.5 I REPEAT SUBJECT NUMBER 28 HAS BROKEN OUT OF LAB 2.5!" Rebeka let out a small laugh "This tower's voice is the most annoying voice I've ever heard!"

"No time for joking around Fire Head! We need to be ready when Rai comes to save us!" Fuyu yelled among all the commotion. "What makes you pathetic wizards think that 28 will come back to save you!? When he escaped the first time he left me behind! He ended up burning me with his magic when he escaped! He wont save any of you!" Just at that moment there was the sound of running footsteps along the corridor. Small droplets of blood spilled out from the guards mask as Rai kicked him hard in the face. "I don't remember you and I hope I never do after what you've done to my friends! Come on guys!" Rai said turning towards his fairy tail comrades, "Let's break out of here! We can even destroy this retched tower while we're at it!" Liliana laughed. This was the Rai they all knew and loved. "What are you waiting for then!" Yelled Fuyu "Aren't you gonna break the rest of us out first!? If so JUST DO IT NOW!"


	10. Tests

Year X784

Rai new the lab they were taking him. Lab 2.5. He would always be haunted by the horrors there. The guards held firmly onto his arm. This brought back memories. "Say," Rai said, "Do I know any of you guys from when I was here before?" The guards' grips tightened. "Quiet 28." One said. Rai obeyed. He knew what they'd do to him otherwise... The door to lab 2.5 was white. The guards opened it and thrust Rai inside. Rai knew they wouldn't wait around near the door and the door would be left open. There wouldn't be any point in running as the lab workers were here now. Rai had always thought that the lab workers were much more sadistic compared to the guards. In fact, They made the guards look like angels!

"Subject number 28." Spoke a woman's voice Rai remembered all too well. She was the head of lab 2.5. He turned to face her. Rai had always thought she was pretty. She had short sky blue hair along with dark blue eyes that sparkled like the ocean. Rai remembered that the last time he'd seen her she was 16 years of age. Now she looked so much more mature. "Well 28. Glad to see you." Just as Rai remembered her voice appeared robotic as if she'd memorized exactly what so say. There was no emotion in her words what so ever. It was always unnerved Rai - the way she spoke. A silence passed over the room. "So 28. Let's start off with the usual: memory training." The woman grabbed Rai's arm and pushed him into a chair. "Ritsu..." Rai began to speak. The woman Rai had called 'Ritsu' gave him a hard stare. "Now," she said, "How many subjects are kept in one cell?"

"One," Rai answered, "So why do I now share a cell with my friends?" Ritsu ignored him - writing a few quick notes down on a clip board. "Now. How did you gain your magic power?"

"The DMI implanted a lightning dragon lacrima inside of me allowing me to use lightning dragon slayer magic. It was in this lab wasn't it?" Ritsu ignored him again and continued to ask Rai questions about his time at the DMI. Afterwards, Ritsu walked over to a door. "Now I'm going to test your magic power. If you don't mind, please step into this room 28. The lab assistants in their will get you hooked up while I wait outside and record the results. Rai new what was coming next. This was going to hurt.

A few minutes later, outside of the room Rai had been led into, Ritsu heard the screams of subject number 28. That means that the measurements of magic power were being taken perfectly. Ritsu walked over two the machine so she could record the results. The lacrima recording the results showed that Rai's magic power recorded as a percentage was a solid 81%. Ritsu was shocked. People only ever had such a concentration of magic power if they'd found their second origin. Checking Subject Number 28's most recent data Ritsu discovered that he did not posses his second origin at this very moment in time. While she was there Ritsu had a brilliant idea. Even though she was only supposed to be checking up on 28, she could enhance his magic power, even though she hadn't been told to. It wouldn't affect the percentage data she'd just received so it'd be fine and since the boy was here to stay for the boss's army - why not? Ritsu turned to the lab assistant beside her. "Get ready to activate magic power enhancement. Set the input ratio to semi-high." The assistant nodded and went to work. "Do you hear me 28?" Ritsu asked. "We'll be commencing magic power enhancement in 30 seconds time. Get ready."

As Rai heard Ritsu's words he had an idea he knew would work. He didn't know how he knew, but setting the input ratio to semi-high was a big mistake on Ritsu's part...

"Activate." Ritsu said as the magic power enhancement began. The boy would feel a lot of pain. So much pain. The thought of it made her feel happier than she'd been in a lifetime: Out of all the subjects that she tested on Subject Number 28's screams had always been her favorite. At first, he screamed loudly as if his limbs were being ripped off from his body all at once but soon the screams died down. Ritsu knew something was wrong. The whole test was pointless if her subject didn't scream - and 28 _always_ screamed... Ritsu checked the lacrima. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary... But then she noticed it: 28 was giving off magic energy. The subject wasn't supposed to give an output of magic energy otherwise... The only subject to ever figure this out was subject number 28 and during Ritsu's memory test he had stated that he'd forgotten how he'd escaped... Therefore, Ritsu had thought it safe to use the magic power enhancement... Suddenly there was a deafening explosion as the walls sealing the room Rai was in were blown away completely. Ritsu could now see the boy had a clear escape exit from the lab. "I'll just be leaving now," he said, "Oh and don't worry about the destruction." Rai gave off a cheerful grin: "It's what us Fairy Tail wizards do best!"


	11. Holy war

Year X784

The alarms continued to sound as team moonlight fairy ran down the dark tunnels of the DMI tower. "Thanks again for busting us out Rai!" smiled Liliana as they ran. Rai turned towards her and smiled back - as if to say 'your welcome.' "NOT SO FAST FAIRY TAIL!" yelled a voice behind them. "Rai," Rebeka asked, "What exactly did you do when you escaped?" Rai laughed and then replied: "What us Fairy Tail wizards do best of course!"

"Rai," Leonel said in a serious tone, "You'd better be glad that this place isn't legal otherwise we'd have to pay for property damages. More importantly - Master would kill you Rai." As soon as Rai heard what Leonel said he answered immediately: "What would the master do?" Leonel sighed. "Have you seriously forgotten how sadistic the master is? Remember last years punishment in the 24 hour endurance road race?" at this Rai shivered. The team carried on running while being chased be an army of masked soldiers. "Quick! This way" Fuyu yelled pointing to a lab which appeared empty. The door was wide open. The team quickly dashed in closing the door behind them. The army of soldiers ran straight past the lab door. "I can't believe they didn't see us come in here!" Rebeka said, "I'm amazed Fuyu's plan actually worked!" Fuyu sighed. "When will your flame for a brain ever process the fact that I'm better than you in every way!?"

"Shut it Ice boy. Can't you see that we're in a tight situation here!? Or are you just as blind as those creepy masked soldiers?" Leonel gave both his sister and Fuyu a disapproving look. Immediately, the two wizards stopped arguing.

"Well Well," said a calm voice that sounded almost robotic, "I see the boss was right - thanks to her clairvoyance." Team moonlight fairy turned to see a girl with short pale blue hair and dark sea blue eyes. "Ritsu," Rai said staring the woman straight in the eye, "What are you doing in this lab?"

"Why are you asking that!" Fuyu yelled, "she just said that the creepy boss woman from before told her to come here! Also, who on earth is she!?" Rai sighed before turning to his friend. "She's the lab assistant from lab 2.5, remember? From before?"

"Well I wasn't there idiot." Rai contemplated this for a moment: "I suppose you're right for once," he answered. Fuyu ignored his insult. "If you two children have done bickering, I'd like to have my fight." Team moonlight fairy stared at Ritsu. "By that," she said, "I mean I'll let the four of you go free if Miss Liliana Hira can defeat me in a battle." Everyone was surprised, especially Liliana. "Why do you want to fight me?" she asked her voice confused yet still calm. For the first time ever, Ritsu appeared to smile. "No way!" Rai yelled. Everyone looked towards him: "I didn't think Ritsu knew how to smile! I thought she was a robot!" Everyone stared at Rai with an expression making him appear like an idiot... accept for Ritsu. She continued her smile - cruel and twisted though it was.

"Liliana," Fuyu said in a tone filled with concern, "Don't fight her. It's a trap. The fight won't be fair." Liliana looked straight at Fuyu. He thought he could see a glint of anger in her friendly sky blue eyes. "I can handle myself Fuyu. You sound as if you don't believe in me." Fuyu sighed: "It's not that, I can sense a strong amount of magical energy. Ritsu's hiding something." Fuyu turned towards Ritsu, "I won't let her fight you alone. You'll have to defeat me as well."

"Fuyu!" Liliana yelled. Ritsu's smile widened: "That's fine with me. I accept your deal ice demon. 28 and the other two can go now. I want them out of my sight. Before I change my mind." The door to the lab opened as the remaining three members exited the lab. Leonel had to drag Rai out "I want to fight Ritsu!" he yelled.

"Quiet Rai!" Replied Rebeka. Leonel smiled. "Win for us guys, we'll try to find an exit. When we have Rai'll be able to sniff you out and come and collect you." Fuyu nodded and turned to the enemy. Ritsu was still smiling. "This is going to be a holy war Liliana," she said, "after all this'll be a battle between two Gods!" The expression on Liliana's face was pure shock. Her large surprised eyes stared at the cold jet black currents of water formed out of Ritsu's arms. "You're a water god slayer!" Liliana exclaimed. Ritsu was now grinning - she enjoyed this game. "That's right," she answered, "I've always wanted to know who was more powerful. The Sky goddess or the Water goddess..."


	12. Frosty Heavens

"I don't want to fight you," Liliana said calmly recovering from the shock, "but I will if my friends' freedom is on the line! Get ready water goddess!" Liliana dashed forward. "Sky god bellow!" Swiftly, Ritsu dodged Liliana's attack. "How did you dodge so quickly!? It's almost like you teleported!" Ritsu held her smile for a second longer - her face painted with serious concentration and determination. "Let me show you the power of the everlasting ocean compared to the simplicity of the clear boring sky." Ritsu stepped forward. "water god bellow!" A black jet of water come hurtling at striking speeds towards Liliana. There was no way she could dodge. Suddenly, the water before her froze seconds before it was about to hit her. "Fuyu!" Liliana yelled turning towards her comrade. "Don't be careless," he said, "I can sense a stronger magic power than Ritsu's. Liliana nodded her head. "I know. I sensed it from the start."

"If you the love birds have done with your little chat-"

"-WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" the two wizards yelled. Ritsu laughed a cold cruel laugh. "Well lets fight then shall we? Stay out of this demon!" Ritsu held her hands in front of her. Black currents of water span around her arms. Suddenly the currents of water span towards Liliana like drill. Liliana jumped over the attack. "Sky god Boreas!" A spiral of back wind formed around Liliana's left hand which she then threw towards Ritsu. The attack headed straight for Ritsu and caught her up in it. What Ritsu had fallen back down to the floor she wasn't smiling or laughing - she looked mad. "I underestimated you sky goddess. I'll be more careful. This game cannot be allowed to continue!" Liliana looked surprised. Looking round what was left of the lab Liliana spoke."This is a game to you!?"

"water god secret art! Infinite ocean tsunami!" a cold black foreboding tidal wave that headed straight for Liliana after this there wouldn't be anything left of the whole area surrounding this lab! Fuyu saw this happening right before his eyes. Even though Ritsu had told him not to interfere, he didn't have to listen to her. Liliana was his friend, a fellow Fairy Tail wizard. He couldn't turn his back on a comrade when they needed him most! "Ice devil-" Instantly, Fuyu felt a painful, powerful blow of magic power collide with him from behind. The pain was unbearable. Falling to the ground, Fuyu heard the voice of a young girl. "You didn't listen to Ritsu. She told you not to interfere." After hearing those words, Fuyu was knocked out cold.

The great tidal wave hit both Liliana and Fuyu. Not to mention destroying more of the building. As Liliana lifted herself up from the ground she could see Fuyu knocked out cold and injured from the two powerful attacks he'd just endured. "This isn't fair!" Liliana said - crystal tears forming in her beautiful, kind sky blue eyes. "How could you attack someone defenseless! Not just once but twice!" Liliana looked up towards Ritsu. Beside her was what appeared to be a 6 year old girl. Her perfectly purple hair was held up in two long ponytails that fell just above her elbows. One of her eyes was a magnificent, sparkling bright gold colour while the other was covered by a pale pink eye patch. Her skin was a fair chocolate colour and she wore a pale blue dress with the number '101' sewn over on her left in black thread. Her feet were bare and covered in scratches and scars along with her tiny arms and fists. The young girl began to speak. "I am subject number 101. I serve Ritsu and the DMI. My life is not important to them, just my magic. I am just a tool. I shall serve my purpose and do what's right. Therefore I shall not interfere with Ritsu's wishes by participating in the battle of the gods." Looking into the girl's golden eye, Liliana could tell that the girl meant everything she had just said - and had believed it. Unfortunately, Liliana couldn't tell how she was feeling. She didn't seem sad or angry, but she certainly didn't look happy or exited. Liliana felt the warm tears flowing down her face. She could tell Ritsu didn't care for the girl, but that the girl did care for her. "What have you done to her!?" Liliana yelled in Ritsu's direction. Ritsu looked straight back at Liliana. "If you want to know the truth," Ritsu began, "We found her when she was only a week or so old. We killed her parents and took her in. We enhanced her magic everyday of her life since we found her 6 years ago. Now she is one of the most powerful young wizards in the whole of Fiore! She uses a type of magic we developed right here in the DMI! She uses Universal magic!" The girl didn't smile. She just stared expressionless at Liliana.

"This is wrong!" Liliana cried, "Sky god dance!" Liliana was upset now. She was also angry, she couldn't concentrate in her current state of mind. Her constant attacks continued to miss Ritsu as she dodged everyone. On the other hand, Liliana didn't see any of Ritsu's attacks coming. "101! " Ritsu yelled, "I need water!" The girl held out her hand towards a large container of water that was still standing after all the damage caused. Suddenly, a great pressure impacted on the container blowing away the glass. Out from it spilled gallons of water, which Ritsu began to consume. " _This can't be good,"_ Liliana thought. She was already staring to get low on magic energy. "water god bellow!" Ritsu yelled. Liliana didn't have enough energy to dodge her enemies attack. She was easily knocked to the ground, right next to Fuyu. "That was rather simple." Ritsu said in her unnerving, robotic voice. That's when Liliana remembered. Something she could do but Ritsu couldn't...

Liliana began to heal her wounds with her sky god healing spell. She'd also be able to heal Fuyu now that Ritsu and the girl were not looking in their direction. It would take up a bit of her magic energy, but her plan was the only way she could defeat Ritsu. Fuyu opened his eyes to see Liliana staring down at him. Carefully, she held out her hand to gently help him up. She began to whisper in his ear. "We need to defeat them. I know exactly how." Ritsu turned around to see both wizards standing right before her. "101!" she yelled. the girl turned around to see the two wizards before her, who were now holding hands. Both Ritsu and the girl could sense overwhelming magic energy. "Unison raid!" the two wizards yelled in unison. Two blue magic circles appeared above them. Millions of strong shards of ice formed among what appeared to be whirlwinds of black air. The attack hurtled towards Ritsu and the girl with a giant explosion...

After the attack had cleared the two wizards could see Ritsu laying down unconscious on the floor. They had defeated her. But there was no sign of the girl. "Where is that little girl?" Fuyu said, still holding onto Liliana's hand. "Are you going to let go of me?" Liliana asked staring straight at Fuyu. Immediately, he let Liliana's hand free. "That was a powerful attack..." said the small voice of a girl behind them. The two wizards turned towards the girl. "How did you get over there!?" Fuyu said pointing straight at her, "You used to be right in front of us!"


	13. The Eve of a new life

The small girl looked straight towards the two wizards. "I can use teleportation magic." She said, her golden eye shining. "What happened to your eye?" Liliana asked with concern. "I disobeyed them," she said lifting up her hands for the two wizards to see, "That's also how I got all these scars. Ritsu says I have a habit of not following rules." The girl then looked up from her arms and stared towards the two wizards. "Are you going to fight me?" She asked. "Fight you?" Fuyu replied a frown upon his face. "You defeated Ritsu. Don't you need to defeat me?" Liliana shook her head. "We can't fight you. We have no reason to." The girl stared straight at Liliana and Fuyu. "I have a reason to fight you though," the girl replied. The two wizards stared at her in shock. "I need to for fill my duty," to girl carried on, "I'm just a tool. I need to carry on Ritsu's work. That's what she told me."

"She's wrong!" Liliana said as calmly as she could manage: "You're not a tool! Your a human being!"

"Ritsu was kind to me. She gave me the pink eye patch. She said I was her favorite subject. I have to repay her!" The girl ran forward a great light forming in her hands as she ran. The attack hit both wizards head on. Liliana could feel the pain of the attack spreading across her body. She screamed. She'd never felt so much pain in her life, not since... She could hear Fuyu's screams around her. Painful memories came flooding back through her mind. But this wasn't the time to get entangled with painful memories. "WHAT SORT OF MAGIC IS THIS!?" she heard Fuyu yell through his screams.

Despite the excruciating pain, Liliana lifted herself to her feet. "You don't have to repay Ritsu!" Liliana yelled. She could see the girl before her, using her magic to cause them pain. Liliana could also see tears - falling from the girls golden eye. She didn't want to hurt them. Liliana spoke once more, taking a step towards the girl. "Ritsu wasn't kind. Kindness is the quality of being friendly, generous and considerate. Did Ritsu ever take your feeling and pain into account? Did Ritsu ever stick up for you like a friend should? Did Ritsu care for you and treat you with respect? Was Ritsu kind?" The spell the girl had been using stopped but traces of the pain lingered behind. The girl fell to her knees and began to weep. "I want this to stop!" She cried, "I don't want to be hurt anymore! I don't want to hurt others! I want friends! I want family!" Tears poured out of her golden eye like a waterfall. Liliana walked towards the girl, bent down and gently placed her hands on the girls shoulders. "You don't have to anything you don't want to," The girl fell quiet and looked into Liliana's friendly sky blue eyes, "Come with us. You can explore the world outside and join Fairy Tail. That way you'll never be hurt and never have to hurt anyone else. You'll have friends and you'll find a family." Tears began to roll down Liliana's face as well. The young girl embraced her. "I want to join Fairy Tail," she cried, "I want a family and friends... and freedom!"

A few minutes later Fuyu began to speak. "This is kinda awkward..." Liliana looked up at him, a smile spread across her face once more. "I think it's great she wants to join Fairy Tail! She'll be able to play with Romeo as well!" Fuyu just stared at Liliana and sighed. "Whatever you say," he said sitting cross legged on the ground, "By the way, if you sensed the girl's magic power from the start why didn't you want my help? You knew that you couldn't win against this magic power." Liliana sighed looking down at the ground before she spoke again. Her voice was quiet. "What sort of friend would drag their comrade into a dangerous fight where they could both be badly hurt?" Fuyu looked away. Liliana was just too kind sometimes. At that moment Fuyu felt guilty, looking over his past and ho he'd treated Liliana especially... He didn't deserve her kindness and generosity - or her friendship...

Calmly, Liliana turned towards the girl. "Do you have a name?" she asked. The girl stared straight back at her. "The only name I've ever been called is subject number 101," The girl looked around at the destroyed room and then straight back towards Liliana, "Please may you give me a name?" Liliana seemed surprised. "Okay..." she answered. Liliana thought. This girl was at the beginning of her new life away from this place, she needed a new name to go with that... After while Liliana thought up a name: "How about Evie?" she said, "It represents the eve - beginning - of your new life at Fairy Tail. I would have gone with Eve but there's a member of the Blue Pegasus guild named Eve Tearm so that wouldn't do, and Evie sounds so much more cuter!" The girl nodded enthusiastically. "I want to be called Evie!" she smiled, "It's perfect!" Liliana returned her smile with one equally as bright and friendly. "Let's wait here for Rai to come back," Liliana suggested. Evie nodded in agreement. Fuyu stared straight at Liliana and thought. _"How could someone be so amazingly perfect..."_


	14. A demon memory

Leonel, Rebeka and Rai ran down the corridors of the great black tower. "How long have we been here?" asked Rebeka as they ran through what seemed like a labyrinth. "I honestly don't know," Leonel replied to his sister, "I have a feeling that master may be worried since we haven't returned on time. The job we took was simple. We cannot afford stay here too long and worry the master further." Rai nodded. he didn't want to stay here any longer. Looking down at his right arm - Rai could almost feel the pain of when he'd been punished by the awful people here. As the three Fairy Tail wizards ran further down the passage ways they could see a masked soldier standing cross armed in the distance. "Just our luck" Leonel muttered as the team came to a stop before the soldier blocking their way. "Good to see you Fairy Tail." He said.

"It's subject number 27," Leonel answered recognizing his voice, "keep your guard up. He uses memory maker magic."

"Do you know this guy!?" Rai exclaimed in surprise. Leonel sighed. "He was the one guarding our cells when you were taken away!" He replied. Leonel thought about informing Rai of his past with subject number 27 but that would make him loose his concentration - and this wasn't the time for that. Suddenly, Leonel requipped into his katana and attacked 27 with one powerful blow. "Both of you run!" He yelled at his comrades, "I can handle this guy!" The two other members of team moonlight fairy nodded and carried on running down the gloomy, never ending hallway.

27 sighed as he lifted himself up. "Quite impressive," he said calmly, "I admire you for choosing to requip. However, as I do not have any weapons in a pocket dimension I cannot use your attacks against me, but I can still memorize it for the future." The soldier placed his finger to his temples. "Memorized." Leonel charged again holding the same weapon. "You'll never learn!" subject number 27 cried placing his hands to his temples once more. "Water god bellow!" Leonel immediately dodged the attack and requipped into his earthly scythe, allowing him to control elements of nature (mainly plants). With this Leonel slammed the bade into the ground beneath them as hard as he could. Suddenly the whole building began to rumble with the power radiating from Leonel's blade. Immediately, what appeared to be a giant tree had started to grow from beneath the floor. Since they were fighting rather high up the tree had grown from the ground at the bottom of the tower destroying the building as it swiftly grew upwards. "What is this magic!?" 27 exclaimed from up in one of the tree's branches.

Leonel smiled, but his smile faded almost as quickly as it had appeared. "Tell me," he said, "Where did you memorize water god slayer magic." 27 hopped down from the tree branch he was stuck in. "From subject number 1 of course," he replied, "Otherwise known as the lovely Ritsu." 27 began to walk forward, "There are over 500 subjects in this facility. Not to mention the founders and workers here. There is lots of powerful magic here for me to memorize... and so I have!" 27 placed his fingers to his temples. Suddenly a jolt of lightning came speeding towards Leonel. There was no time to dodge - he had to requip. Now Leonel was holding his magic cancelling shield - the name spoke for itself. "Impressive," 27 said, "Time to get things started." 27 placed his hand over his mask and lifted in off his head so that his face was now in full view. The first thing Leonel noticed was his eyes: they were a pale green colour that almost made his eyes look completely white. His skin was a deathly pale while his hair was a dark brown pine colour and was cut close to his skull. "Dark Écriture: wings" a pair of wings appeared on 27's armored back as he took off into the air. Leonel recognized this magic - It was used by Freed who he knew fairly well. Before he was a member of team moonlight fairy he'd been on a few jobs with the thunder legion. 27 laughed: "This magic belongs to subject number 223 a good friend of mine," 27 grinned a malicious grin,"Dark Écriture: Absolute shadow" 27 appeared to transform into a black armored knight and began to laugh.

Leonel requipped into his shadow spear. and began to concentrate his magic energy into the weapon. Meanwhile, in 27's right hand a large electric began to form. Leonel knew what he must do. The orb was then sent hurtling at Leonel. Focusing all his magic power and attention into his spear and on the orb Leonel was ready to strike. As soon as the orb was in range Leonel struck it with his spear sending it straight back at 27. Accept, 27 was no longer there. Suddenly, Leonel felt someone kick him hard in the back. Using his immense speed, 27 was able to dodge Leonel's attack and get behind him. Leonel knew this wizards weakness now - and he'd just figured out a way to defeat him.

"Satan Soul: Aramelech!" Leonel began to transform. His eyes became the colour of a a golden orange flame. He wore red and gold robes and he now possessed a pair of golden horns that held a flame on each tip. Leonel then revealed wings completely made of fire. "This is my sister's favorite demon takeover," he said, "The fire king demon Aramelech - one of my most powerful - I hope you like him just as much as she does!" 27 laughed and placed his fingers to his temple. "Memorized." 27 laughed once more. "Satan Soul: Aramelech!" 27 transformed into a demon almost identical to Leonel's. "Let's fight" 27 said in a voice that sounded even more terrifying now he was a demon. Leonel rushed forwards with extensive speeds. With one fist of fire, 27 was down laying on the ground unable to move - now human again - he was completely out of magic power. Leonel transformed back to his original state and began to speak. "Aramelech is a hard demon to master once you've taken him over and takes years of practice - something you didn't have. When mastered it can become a great asset n the battle field. Also, despite being a fire demon, Aramelech's greatest weakness is fire itself. To defeat Aramelech - you must fight fire with fire. Since I knew Aramelech's weaknesses and had mastered that form - while you knew nothing about it and had only just seen it for the first time - I was able to defeat you easily." Leonel sighed. "One more thing. About your magic." To this 27 looked Leonel straight in his dark violet eyes. "Memory maker magic is not the right magic for you. You only use the basics of memory maker magic and you've been practicing it for 7 years. Also, you have no imagination when it comes to memory maker magic and have only copied spells - not trying to create new ones. But don't get me wrong, you're great at copying other wizards magic. But that's all. If we fight again in the future, I hope to see that you've mastered a different type of magic - one more suited to you." and with that, Leonel walked back towards the lab Liliana and Fuyu were left in. He had no doubt they would have defeated Ritsu, despite that large amount of magic power he'd felt. He'd wait with them for Rai to come back and collect them.


	15. Boss

Rebeka and Rai ran across the gloomy corridors, side by side, treading aimlessly forwards. All they could hear was the sound of their own footsteps echoing throughout the whole tower. They hadn't came across any other guards. Suddenly, the building began to shake. "What is this!" Rai yelled. "It's Leonel's earth scythe! Be careful! A tree branch'll appear out of the floor any moment now!" Rai looked straight at Rebeka.

"You mean this is like that time Leonel used one of his weapons to help build a tree house and I got stuck up in one of the extremely high branches?" Rai said. Rebeka sighed.

"Your right, accept he wasn't building a tree house! We were in the middle of a fight and you were stupid enough to get in the way of the spell!" Seconds after Rebeka had spoke, a tree branch came crashing through the flooring beneath them. "Run!" Rai yelled. The two wizards began to run away from the magic Leonel had caused.

Later, Rai and Rebeka found themselves at the foot of a large door that loomed over them. It seamed like it banished the light from the whole tower and replace it with shadows of misery and despair... "I bet that's the way out!"Rai yelled as he pushed open the enormous doors. "Don't be stupid!" Rebeka answered, "don't you recognize the door from before!?" Rai gave Rebeka a confused look as if to say 'what do you mean?' and then looked inside the dark chamber. That's when he found out what she had meant. Inside the chamber, sitting on her throne, was the boss of the DMI - known as Infinity. "Welcome, 28. Looks like you've brought one of your pesky friends along with you." In the darkness and gloom, it was impossible to see Infinity's face but Rai could tell that she was smiling - a cruel smile to match her equally cruel voice. "Please enter the chamber." Rai stepped forward immediately. "What are you doing Rai! We need to run and go find an exit!" Rebeka whispered. Rai turned towards her, a serious look upon his face. "Look. We have to listen to her. I know what she does to you if you don't. It doesn't matter if we run now. She'll track us... and punish us..." Rai paused for what seemed to him like an eternity. "The boss delivers the worst punishment of all - the most ruthless one of all. I'm lucky I only disobeyed Ritsu that one time." Rai paused again dreading to even speak about the horrendous punishment. "I heard the screams of a young boy withstanding this punishment, A few minutes later he walked past my cell. As he walked, blood poured from beneath his hands - which were covering his right eye..."

Infinity began to laugh. "Come in now wizards, don't leave me waiting. You don't want your right eyes to be added to my collection now do you!?" The two wizards swiftly entered the chamber, closing the doors behind them. Despite being unable to see her, they could tell that her unique unnerving eyes were fixed unmoving upon the two of them. She began to speak once more. "Let me make this clear," She said, "as long as the DMI stands strong and stable above the world I will not allow you lowly guild wizards and subjects to escape!" at the sound of the phrase _lowly guild wizards_ Rebeka clenched her fists. "Well, as long as we're loyal Fairy Tail wizards we will never let you get away with such cruel despicable deeds caused to another human being just for your your own personal gain!" Infinity laughed long and harshly. Many subjects in the DMI say that hearing Infinity's laugh for the first time is just as painful as being eaten alive - if not more painful! "Give me your best shot red!" Rebeka grimaced. She hated it when other people called her 'red' - luckily for her, Fuyu didn't know this just yet. Rebeka began to run forward. As she ran she could feel the weight of the silver gate key stationed around her neck. She immediately though of Hazelle. Hazelle was the best sister anyone could ever have had, but some people in the world were just too cruel - they would hurt people just for their own gain. People like Angel, people like Infinity.

"I have to bring justice to this world filled with wrongs!" Rebeka yelled. She had to defeat the woman before her - even if she had to use up all her magic power to do so. Rebeka looked back towards Rai. He was scared. She could tell by the look on his face even though he was trying to hide it. Instantly, Rebeka felt a jolt of powerful magic strike her. It had came from Infinity "When I'm done with you red you'll have forgotten everything! Including you dearest sister Hazelle..." Rai saw Rebeka fall to the floor. The blast had knocked her unconscious. Who knew what Infinity would do to her if he didn't act now. Rai swallowed his fear and stepped forwards. "Leave her alone. She's been defeated. I'm your target now. Even though they may not be by my side at this moment in time, my friends in Fairy Tail give me strength. So now I can face you!"


	16. Don't think Feel!

_Rai swallowed his fear and stepped forwards. "Leave her alone. She's been defeated. I'm your target now. Even though they may not be by my side at this moment in time, my friends in Fairy Tail give me strength. So now I can face you!"_

Rai ran swiftly forwards towards Infinity, anger and determination pulsing through his veins. "LIGHTNING DRAGON IRON FIST!" Infinity held out her hand and stopped the attack with just her fist. "What!?" Rai exclaimed as he was send crashing into a wall. "What magic is that!?" he yelled. Infinity smiled and held up her hands. A ring was placed on each one of her fingers. "If you haven't guessed by looking at my hands, I can use ring magic!" Rai grimaced: "Seriously! I thought the main villain you fight at the end of something like this always had super, amazing powerful magic!?" Infinity laughed. "Don't underestimate my rings 28, Some of the are rather nasty - most are forbidden you see..."

"Rings magic fire! Rings magic ice! Rings magic shadows!" Infinity began to blast Rai with constant, repetitive powerful attacks. The look on her face suggested she wasn't going to be stopping anytime soon. Rai winced with the pain of these attacks. Her ring magic was powerful - more powerful than any ring magic Rai had fought before. "LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!" Rai's attack caught Infinity by surprise sending her flying halfway across the gloomy room. "How come I didn't notice your attack coming!" Rai ran forward - his eyes fixed on Infinity. His teeth were clenched in rage. "LIGHTNING DRAGON JAW!" The attack his Infinity perfectly. "HOW CAN'T I SEE YOU COMING!" She yelled. It was obvious she was mad now. "I'M SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO READ YOUR MIND!" Rai stopped and looked straight at Infinity. "You've been in my head!?" Infinity sighed. "Whenever it comes to me, your language is despicable! Even when you were only 10 years old! The one who raised you didn't do a very good job did he?"

"I don't even know who raised me so- Hey, how do you know that they're male!?" Infinity laughed a wicked laugh.

"I know because you told me when you first arrived at the DMI. You wouldn't stop complaining about how badly you missed them and how you were looking for them!"

"Then how come I don't know anything about them!?" Rai yelled. Infinity laughed once again.

"Because when you first arrived here all your memories were erased by my memory manipulation magic. Some of your memories here were altered as well. Do you remember your cell mate subject number 27!?"Infinity laughed for the third time - harder and crueler than ever before. "I never had a cell mate here!" Rai yelled, tears of anger pricked his eyes. "Exactly!" She replied pointing straight at him and laughing. Rai couldn't stand this anymore. "LIGHTNING DRAGON RAGING BOLT!" Easily, Infinity dodged the attack. "Finally I can read you again!" Infinity frowned. "But seriously - your language!"

Rai stared straight at Infinity. How could he defeat her. Thinking back on the moments in the battle before when he'd been able to land hits on Infinity - he remembered something Liliana had said after Team Moonlight Fairy's first Job 3 years ago:

Year X781

 _I lifted myself up from the ground. The job we were on was a tough one. That's why master had sent Leonel and Rebeka along with our Team: The Moonlight Slayers. In front of us was a powerful beast. Why did Fuyu have to pick the worst jobs?Luckily, This job was paying a large reward. I looked over at Leonel and Rebeka. I didn't know them too well. I knew Leonel better as I'd occasionally challenge him to fights, but when you made him mad you were dead meat. Rebeka seems nice though, but she's not as strong as her brother. I bet that one day Leonel will become S-class, you can just see it in the way he fights and uses magic. I looked straight over at Fuyu. He seemed to be doing well. Honestly, I wasn't too fond of the guy. It was Liliana who allowed him to join our team. I only agreed because he was a slayer like Liliana and me. I stared over at Liliana. She had always been one of my closest friends. Something about her just lifted up your entire world and made you smile when everything was at it's worst. I admired her for that._

 _Suddenly, The beast roared and began to charge. I immediately panicked - not knowing which one of my attacks to use. Soon the beast would have trampled over me... If it wasn't for Liliana. The way she ran and used her sky god bellow on that thing was heavenly. She truly was a sky goddess. Liliana turned towards me. The beast was now heading towards Leonel and Rebeka. When she was close enough, Liliana placed her gentle hands on my shoulders. She smiled a warm kind honest smile. Despite the situation she always smiled and kept a brave face. The only time she didn't smile was when Fuyu was around - I didn't blame her though. Fuyu was like a black cloud that depressed everyone around him. "Rai," she said in such a calm joyous voice, "Only our hearts know where our destination lies. No matter when, Don't think. Feel! Let's take a step and run! "_

Year X784

Infinity laughed. "So you fought a beast with your little friends! So what!? That won't help you win the fight!"

"LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!" Infinity stopped laughing.

"Why can't I read your mind anymore!"

"Because I don't think! I feel!"


	17. Ushi no Koku Mairi

The attack landed perfectly. Infinity was shaking with rage. She looked up to see Rai glaring down at her. The look he gave her then was absolutely terrifying. Infinity broke into a panicked sweat. She'd never been so afraid of one of her own subjects before! "Lightning dragon iron fist!" The attack hit Infinity straight on. Just at that moment, Infinity remembered her other magic - Ushi no Koku Mairi. This magic involved Infinity's most prized possession - her voodoo doll which she'd had since she was only 6 years old. "This is not over," Infinity muttered lifting herself up from the ground. "I shall use my Ushi no Koku Mairi magic!" Infinity pulled a ragged looking voodoo doll out from beneath her cloak and pulled out and strand of hair from her head. Rai stopped and stared. "Wait what are you doing!?"

"I can hear your thoughts again 28!" Infinity laughed, "Iron doll." The doll Infinity was holding in her hand seemed to become iron - along with Infinity herself. "What sort of magic is this!" Rai yelled as Infinity came running towards him. Infinity kicked Rai hard in the stomach sending him flying as he hit the wall on the other side of the chamber.

"I can still defeat you!" The two yelled in unison. Lifting himself up Rai began to charge. "Light Doll!" Infinity yelled as she charged towards Rai.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON IRON FIST!"

"Shining Dodoskoi!" The two attacks collided sending both wizards airborne from the impact. Slowly, Rai lifted himself up from the ground. Infinity was an extremely powerful wizard. "Dragon slayer..." Rai muttered. He doubted he would be able to pull this off. Rai breathed in. Infinity was still down. This was his only chance. He could do this. "Dragon slayer secret art! ROARING THUNDER!" Rai rushed straight towards Infinity. When he was close enough a large burst of lightning was released from his fist - just as Infinity was getting up. Infinity was then pushed away with menses force and magic power. The fight was over. Rai sighed. He felt like falling to the ground in his exhaustion but then he remembered Rebeka. Quickly, Rai rushed over to her side. She seemed to still be unconscious - but luckily not too badly injured. Rai wondered how he'd be able to get the two out of that dreadful, dark, deadly chamber...

Unexpectedly, the voice nobody ever wanted to hear broke the anxious silence. "You haven't won yet 28!" Infinity yelled from rather a distance away. Rai turned to look behind him. He couldn't see Infinity clearly, but could tell that she was there. "I can use my final most destructive ring!" she yowled in desperation, "MY DEATH RING!" In an instant, an evil light began to fill the room - It was coming from Infinity's death ring. In this dark light, Rai could now see Infinity clearly. Across her face was painted a malicious grin. He could tell that she was still weak from his attack as she was still laid upon the ground. Rai knew he didn't have enough magic energy to save both him and Rebeka from the blast... He could sense magic energy gathering around Infinity. This was surely the end...

The magic power in the room began to grow. Rai stared down at Rebeka - defenseless. He had to protect her. Swiftly, Rai bend down and embraced Rebeka. He would do whatever he could do keep his friends alive, even if it meant giving up his own life. "One last thing!" Rai called. He knew this was the end, but he would keep a brave face till the end. "Don't ever call me subject number 28 or 28 again! My name is Rai Drake of Team Moonlight Fairy! I'm a Lightning dragon slayer and a proud Fairy Tail wizard!" Rai could feel the magic power building up. He closed his eyes. He would end up dying soon. But he'd save Rebeka... at least he hoped he would... Instantly, The surge of magic power stopped. _This must be death..._ Rai opened his eyes to find himself in the same room as before. Rai looked down to see Rebeka still beneath him. _Have I failed to protect my comrade!?_ Rai felt tears building up in is eyes. _I won't cry! Not now! Not now!_ Rai looked behind him. What he saw he didn't expect. Before him, a few leagues, away was Infinity laying unconscious on the ground. She was exhausted just like him. _She was unable to cast the spell..._ Rai smiled. They had won.


	18. Bird of paradise

Rai lifted Rebeka up so that her arm was draped over his. As he walked, her feet dragged along the ground. There was no time to be gentle. He had to get her out of the chamber. As soon as they were outside, Rai laid her down upon the floor once more. He thought about dragging her all the way out of the tower, but they were on one of the top floors so wouldn't make it down in time - and he wasn't gong to throw her off the building. Also, if Leonel found out that she was unconscious... Rai remembered back to that time Rai and Erza had fought - and he had been caught right in the middle of it. A shiver ran down Rai's spine. He had to always stay on Leonel's good side if he wanted to live, so Rebeka couldn't be unconscious when reunited with her brother. Rai needed to wake her up quickly, so he did the only thing he could think of. He tightly held her shoulders and lifted her up in a sitting position. Then he shook her. Hard. "Wake up Rebeka!" He yelled, "Sleep time's over!" It was no use. Rai immediately did the next best thing he could think of. He slapped her. Hard.

Rebeka's eyes fluttered open to see Rai staring right at her. Rebeka sighed, then placed her hand upon her cheek. "Um Rai," she asked, "Why does my cheek feel as if it's just had an electric shock?" Rai instantly looked away.

"I didn't do anything..." he muttered nervously, avoiding the question.

"Yeah right." Rebeka sighed looking around her. "How come we're not in Infinity's chamber anymore!?" she asked utterly confused.

"I defeated her," Rai said with a straight face, "Right now we need to find a way out of here." Rai thought for a moment and then a mischievous grin spread across his face. "Rai... What are you thinking..." Rebeka spoke worriedly. Rai turned towards her. "I just came up with a brilliant escape plan!" Rai sounded exited. Rebeka knew that if this place were legal, the council would be anxiously biting their nails if they'd just heard what Rai had just said. Rai's face suddenly became serious. "I've used up a lot of my magic energy fighting Infinity, so I'll need your help." Rai pointed to wall in front of them. He moved close enough to tap it: Rai did just that. "This wall is hollow," he said, "If we blast it hard enough then it will surely break it and we'll have an escape route." Rebeka nodded. "LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!"

"Fiery Phoenix congregation!" The two attacks hit the wall in front of them "Again!" Rai yelled. The two wizards hit the wall again with the same attacks. This time the wall broke away to reveal a drop hundreds of feet in the air. The two wizards looked down "I forgot about that..." Rebeka murmured.

"I didn't" Rai said.

"Then why did you do that then!?"

"Don't worry we just need to jump down, It's not that far!" Rebeka looked down one again. It was hundreds of feet in the air. Any normal person would have been terrified - except Rai wasn't a normal person...

"Not that far..." She mumbled. Rebeka had a fear of heights, so even just looking down at the drop terrified her. She was fine when she knew that she was safe but otherwise - she couldn't stand it. She had never told anyone about this fear - apart from Hazelle. So nobody living knew about it...

After a few minutes of sitting and contemplating their situation, Rebeka thought of a great idea. A way they could use the hole they had created, escape and she wouldn't feel afraid. "I have a great idea!" Rebeka exclaimed getting up from the ground, "We can use Apus to get down!" Rai nodded his head in agreement as he lifted himself up from the ground as well. Rebeka carried on. "I'll go down first then you and Apus can go collect the others! Apus can also carry multiple people at a time so the plan will work quickly!" Rai nodded once more. Rebeka pulled the the key she was wearing over from around her neck. Then, holding it in one hand, he held it forwards. "Open, gate of the paradise bird, Apus!" Suddenly, a rainbow coloured bird appeared. She was only slightly bigger than your average pigeon, but was much more beautiful with her long flowing wispy rainbow feathers.. The bird looked up towards Rebeka. "I haven't seen you in a while Rebeka," She said in a sweet melodic voice, "How do you wish for me to serve you today?" Rebeka smiled. She'd always loved Apus since Hazelle has created a contract with her. "I'll tell you the plan when we're down there," Rebeka pointed to the whole in the wall, "But first I need you to fly me down."

"OK Rebeka!" she said. Apus took off from the ground and held onto Rebeka. With her super strength, she was able to lift Rebeka and take her all the way back to the ground. Rai waited until Apus flew back up. "OK Rai," she said, "Let's go find the others!"

When Rai opened the door to the lab his friends were hiding in, with Apus tagging behind, she found the three of them sitting in a circle talking - along a small pretty little girl. "Everyone," Rai said breaking up their conversation. They seemed to be telling the girl about Fairy Tail, "Rebeka and I have found away out. Come with us and Apus will fly us all to safety!" Liliana smiled. "Rai! You defeated Infinity!"

"I knew you had it in you," Leonel stated. Fuyu scowled at Rai. Everyone was just too cheery about the whole situation they were all in. Rai turned to look at the little girl. Her golden eyes were shining with awe. For a moment, Rai thought she was staring at him, but then realized she was staring straight at Apus. "Who's that?" Rai said.

"Her name's Evie," Smiled Liliana, "Isn't she adorable!" Evie pointed to Apus while tugging at Liliana's dress. "Liliana nee-san! Is that a bird?" Liliana teemed down at Evie. "Well she is a bird... But she's a celestial spirit known as Apus!"

"I know about them!" Evie exclaimed, "I would sneak into the lab's library and read about magic! I like celestial magic the most!" Fuyu sighed.

"When are we going to escape and stop talking about celestial spirits!?" Liliana gave Fuyu an angry look.

"She was just curious."

"I think Fuyu's right," Leonel said, "Let's go and escape now shall we?" Liliana nodded her head in agreement as the wizards plus Evie lifted themselves up from the ground.

But when Team Moonlight Fairy was to make it back home to Magnolia and Fairy Tail, they were in for a big surprise...


	19. Guild hall

Year X784

A few days later, Team Moonlight Fairy were walked down the streets of Magnolia. "I'm gonna be a member of Fairy Tail!" Evie cried out. Fuyu sighed. He'd never enjoyed the company of young children, it's not that he didn't like them. It was because they were even more immature than his team members. Also, they reminded him of painful memories in his past... Leonel was walking beside Fuyu. The two were at the back of the group while the others all walked ahead. "You don't have to look so miserable Fuyu," Leonel said looking straight at him - a small smile upon his face. Fuyu immediately looked away. He'd never understood Leonel. He was friendly and soft on guild mates but then was aggressive and hard towards strangers. Maybe it had something to do with the whole citrus village incident...

As the team walked, they heard muttering all around them. " _Are they Fairy Tail wizards?"_

 _"I guess they don't know yet..."_

 _"I feel bad for them..."_

Rebeka turned to look back towards her brother. "Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" she asked, her voice full of concern. Fuyu immediately responded. "How are we supposed to know!? did you accidentally burn your brain out or something - like you did to your village!?" Rebeka scowled.

"Drop it you icy demon of darkness!"

"You wicked blaze witch!"

"Icicle eyes!" Softly, Leonel placed each of his hands gently onto both of the two wizard's shoulders. "Now's not a time to be fighting," he spoke calmly, "When we get back to the guild hall you two can have a proper brawl, but don't set any bad examples for young Evie over there." Fuyu and Rebeka stared at one another in a hostile manner for a second or two more until Rebeka turned away and went to catch up with the others. When she turned the corner, she did not expect to see what she saw...

Right in front of team Moonlight Fairy was their beloved guild hall. Destroyed. Poking out from all over the building were large iron metal-looking poles. Whoever had done this had not been gentle at all...

Later, team moonlight fairy found themselves in the basement talking to one another about what had happened to the guild hall. Fairy Tail's strongest team had just made it in a few minutes ago. apparently nobody had been injured. Whoever had attacked the guild hall had done it when nobody was inside. To make matters worse, the guild hall had apparently been attacked by the guild known as Phantom Lord. Currently, at that moment in time, Liliana was reading all about them and their history. On a more positive note, Evie had just been made an official member of the guild. Her guild mark was red and located on her right hand. She had just been talking to the master about her magic. He had said he would look into it. The rest of team moonlight fairy were discussing what they should do. "You should come stay in the place Rebeka and I rent each month," Leonel said, "By that I mean us four, Liliana and Evie." Rebeka nodded.

"Safety in numbers." she said.

"That's not necessarily true," Fuyu remarked, "If we all stay together we'll be an easier target!"

Rebeka groaned. "Do you really have to criticize everything I say," she said with a sigh turning to her brother, "Also I don't think our house is big enough to house another four people..." Leonel thought about this for a second.

"I think your right," he muttered, "What do you think we should do about it?"

"You can all come over to my house!" Rai exclaimed, "Accept, I don't think Fuyu should come... he's too depressing..."

"I AM NOT DEPRESSING!"

Rebeka suddenly looked up, straight at Rai. "There's one problem. You've never told us where you live!" Rai looked confused. "I'm pretty sure I invited the whole of Fairy Tail round once for a party and the whole place got destroyed..."

"That didn't ever happen Rai..." Leonel said, "Are you sure you're feeling OK..."

Rebeka turned towards Leonel. "I know!" she said, "I'll stay in the girls dorm with Liliana and Evie while you boys stay at our house!" Leonel looked uneasy.

"Are you sure you'll be OK?" he asked. He sounded rather bothered.

"I'm not a little girl anymore," Rebeka replied, "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, I can take care of myself!"

Leonel nodded in agreement, now satisfied with the plan at hand. But he was still worried, he wouldn't ever stop worrying about his younger sister... especially after what had happened in the past...


	20. Shadow Gear

Year X784

That night was a long night. Leonel, Rai and Fuyu stayed in Leonel's house while Rebeka, Liliana and Evie stayed at the girls dorm in Liliana's room. In Leonel's house, Leonel was cooking them dinner while Rai and Fuyu decided to explore... The house was small and neat. There wasn't too much colour apart from light browns, lime greens, sky blues and whites. It all seemed rather plain. First they looked around all the rooms. It all seemed so plain still, until they arrived in Leonel's room. It was nothing like what they had expected. The whole room had a gloomy vibe to it. Across the walls, hundreds of deadly looking weapons were stacked. Probably because there wasn't enough space in his requip. At the back of the room there was a door leading to somewhere else. The door was painted completely black and stood out of the colour scheme of the house. The two wizards immediately walked towards the door and gently pushed it open to reveal a room painted a dark gray colour. Rai stepped inside followed by Fuyu. Inside were billions of torture devices lined up against the walls. There were more torture devices than there were weapons outside. Also in the room was a desk with stacks of paperwork. "Is this his office or something..." Rai whispered only to be interrupted by Fuyu. "Look over there," Fuyu said pointing to the wall. On the wall were badly drawn pictures of every member of the guild. Underneath there was a sticky note which read in Leonel's clear handwriting: 'one pin for each annoyance or disturbance'. That's when the two wizards noticed the pins sticking out of the badly drawn pictures. It was obvious which pictures had the most pins in, The top three from most to least were: Erza, Fuyu and Rai. Not very far behind Rai was Rebeka followed by Natsu and Gray. "Does Leonel have a grudge against all of us or something," Fuyu remarked quietly, "Seriously, this is creepy. Do you think Rebeka has ever seen this?" Rai shrugged and then noticed one drawing which had no pins in at all. This drawing was a drawing of Mirajane Strauss...

Leaving Leonel's bedroom, remembering to carefully close the sleek black door behind them. Rai began to speak in a hushed voice, "So we've found out that Leonel is a creepy sadist who enjoys paperwork and holding grudges against people... That doesn't sound like him at all!" Fuyu shivered. Even just thinking of that dark room creeped him out. "Let's go to Rebeka's room next," Fuyu murmured, "Her room can't be as creepy as that..." The two wizards entered Rebeka's room. Across the walls were paintings that Rebeka had painted and they were all mounted in glossy silver and gold frames. They were mainly of flowers though one was of Apus and her key and another was of Magnolia's rainbow cherry blossoms. Her window was wide open and beyond her pair of pale blue curtains were rows of potted flowers of a variety of colours. Her room was already by far the most colorful in the house. Fuyu looked towards the pale orange and pink sheets across her bed. It reminded him of a sunset. Lying on her bead was a dark purple notebook the colour of her eyes. Fuyu started towards it and picked it up. Across the front in neat silver scrawl was the word 'Diary'. Fuyu was immediately exited. The reason he had wanted to go into Rebeka's room was to find something to use against her. Fuyu opened the first page of the diary and read. The first entry was from the year X777, before Fuyu had joined the guild.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _This has been a great day! Hazelle gave me you as a present! She's the best sister ever! Now I'll be able to talk to you about all my secrets. But first, I'll tell you a little bit about me. My name is Rebeka Soru and I'm 10 years old! I have a big sister called Hazelle. She's 13. I also have a big brother called Leonel. He's 12. I used to have another brother, but I don't want to write about him. It makes me sad. I'm also a member of the Fairy Tail guild! It's the best guild ever! We joined just last year after we left Maple village. I use fire magic, Leonel uses satan soul and he's also learning requip. Hazelle's magic is amazing! She's a celestial wizard! She has contracts with 3 spirits! Apus, the bird of paradise, is her silver key. Apus has been in our family for generations! She also has 2 zodiac keys which are gold and really rare! So rare you can't buy them in magic shops! She has contracts with Scorpio and Gemini. They were gifts from a celestial wizard from Mermaid Heal who was dying and wanted Hazelle to have them as her dying wish. I really like Gemini. In a way it's two spirits named Gemi and Mini! They're also super cute! Tomorrow Hazelle says we're going on a job! All three of us! We're members of the team Crimson Fairy. Hazelle came up with the name, she says she named it after my hair and our guild! I'll write to you about the job when I come home. I promise!_

 _From Rebeka._

Fuyu turned the page to see another diary entry. It was hard to read the writing as it was smudged with tear stains. Fuyu didn't bother reading that diary entry. He already knew what must have happened. Hazelle had died on the job Rebeka had talked about going on. Fuyu turned a few more pages, scanning each diary entry. Further through the book he found a page labelled the year X782. The dairy entry was tear stained. It was a diary entry from the day the guild had received news of Lisanna Strauss's death. As Fuyu looked back on it, he remembered that Lisanna and Rebeka had seemed to be rather good friends. Most of the diary entries consisted of Jobs she'd been on, how annoying Fuyu was and all of her... secrets - which Fuyu now knew.

"What are you doing?" Rai asked looking over his friends shoulder down at Rebeka's diary. "Can I read it?" Rai requested. Fuyu slapped the book shut and placed it exactly where he'd found it. "If you want to read about all of Rebeka's secret crushes, be my guest." Fuyu mumbled. Rai reached out his hand to grab the book before him. Fuyu slapped Rai's hand. "I was only joking!" he hissed. Fuyu then tightly held onto Rai's arm and pulled him out of the room. "HEY!" He yelled.

"Be quiet Rai," Fuyu whispered, "We can't let Fuyu know we've been looking round his or Rebeka's bedroom!"

The next day, The three wizards met up with Liliana, Rebeka and Evie in the center of town before heading to the guild hall. "There seems to be a lot of fuss over at Magnolia Southgate park," Liliana spoke pointing at the crowds gathering in the park. "Let's head there and see what the fuss is about" Leonel replied as they started to head of in that direction. Team Moonlight Fairy walked through the crowds. Fairy Tail's strongest team were already there. As team Moonlight Fairy looked up they saw the forms of Fairy Tail's team shadow gear, punned up against the tree. Levy was in the center. Across her torso has what looked like the phantom lord guild mark, messily painted on. Team Moonlight Fairy stared straight at that comrades in shock. "Phantom lord has gone too far," Liliana murmured her hand over her mouth, "They hurt Levy, Jet and Droy... They never did anything wrong..." Fuyu stared at Liliana who was standing right in front of him. The way she was shaking reminded him of when they'd first met. Master Makarov approached them.

"master..." Erza mumbled

"I can stand the place deteriorating into a run-down beer lounge..." The master said, "But no father can stand idly by when the blood of his children is spilled." The master clenched his fist - snapping his staff. Magic energy surged from his body. "We go to war!"


	21. War

Year X784

In Oak town, lies the Phantom Lord guild hall... "seems like Gajeel crushes three more of them!" a member of the guild spoke up. The guild appeared similar to Fairy Tail though there were more members in Phantom an the whole place was bigger... and gloomier. A group of Phantom Lord wizards walked across the guild hall - they were supposedly in a team. "So, let's do some work!" one exclaimed.

"And on our way back, we'll pluck off a few of the fairy wings!" another one added. The three Phantom Lord wizards approached the door... Suddenly, there was a gigantic explosion at the door, sending the three wizards flying backwards. The explosion could be seen from across Oak town. Every member of Phantom Lord stared mesmerized - eyes glued - the the massive explosion before them. The three members hit the floor. They looked as if they had been burned to a crisp. Phantom Lord stared angrily at the door way. From beneath the rubble, they could make out the figures of wizards, standing right where the explosion had been. "It's Fairy Tail!" a member of Phantom lord yelled.

The fight began as the two rivaling guilds charged at one another. Everyone in Fairy Tail attacked with all their might. Rai's fists were coated in powerful lightning dragon slayer magic. The members of Phantom lord ended up with a face full of it. Leonel watched as members of Phantom Lord surrounded him. He didn't usually go with something other than his katana first, but he knew what he was doing. Leonel requipped into his twin wind swords, they were perfect for attacking multiple enemies and would allow him to dodge via flying. Rebeka sighed looking at the Phantom Lord members around her. She smiled. "I bet you haven't seen a fiery phoenix congregation before!" Rebeka executed the attack she had just mentioned perfectly. Fuyu stared at the members of Phantom Lord. "Nothing I do in this situation can be considered wrong" he muttered.

"What are you talking about!?" retorted one of the Phantom Lord members closing in on Fuyu.

"Pathetic," Fuyu stated. With one Ice devil zeroth destruction fist, that Phantom Lord wizard was out for the count. Liliana stared at the members of Phantom Lord all around her. She hoped that Evie was safe in Magnolia with Lucy. She didn't want to hurt innocent members of a light guild - even if they were cruel like Phantom lord. But They'd hurt Levy. Levy had always been one of Liliana's closest friends. They'd always shared similar interests. She would not let this guild get away with hurting one of her Fairy Tail comrades! "Sky God Bellow!" her attack blasted the members of Phantom who had been surrounding her.

Meanwhile, Walking down the streets of Magnolia was Lucy holding a bag of shopping (food). Walking beside her was Evie. "So you're a celestial wizard?" Evie asked in awe. "Yep," Lucy answered, "I have contracts with all kinds of celestial spirits!"

"Do you have any gold zodiac keys!" Evie asked. Lucy smiled down at the young girl. She nodded. A fascinated expression of wonder spread across Evie's face.

"You seem to have a lot knowledge on celestial magic," Lucy stated. Evie nodded.

"Which zodiac keys do you have?" Evie asked.

"I have Taurus, Cancer, Aquarius, Virgo and I have Sagittarius's key - but we haven't made a contract yet!"

"You're amazing Lucy!" Evie exclaimed, "When I'm older I want to be a celestial wizard just like you!" Lucy smiled down at the young girl. "I'm sure you'll be able to someday," she said. Lucy sighed. "Everyone left us behind..." she said, "Well, someone needs to care for Levy and all. I can't be helped really." Unexpectedly, rain began to fall from the sky. The girls stopped. "Oh no!" Lucy remarked, "It's raining?" In the distance they could see a woman walking towards them. She was pale with hair as blue as the deep sea and eyes of the same colour to match. She wore a dark blue hat and a blue dress to match. "Who is it?" Lucy muttered. A pang of fear ran through Evie's veins. Who was this strange woman? And where did all this rain come from?

The woman began to speak. "Drip, Drip, Drop..." She sounded melancholy, "Yes. Juvia is the rain-woman. Drip, Drip, Drop." Evie stepped back a little. Did this woman make the rain come? "What kind of woman are you?" Lucy asked. Evie was too afraid to open her mouth. The woman moved closer. "Who are you?" Lucy said. Evie could tell that Lucy was afraid. This scared her even more. The woman walked past the two of them. "Drip, Drip, Drop..."

"What's that?" Lucy asked. The woman opened up a pink umbrella, with hears across the side.

"That was enjoyable. Farewell."

"So, what the heck is it!?" Lucy yelled after the woman. All of a sudden, another voice could be heard. "Non, non, non!" The woman stopped. Lucy and Evie turned around. "Non, non, non, non, non, non, non!" A figure emerged from the earth. Evie was terrified now. She had never seen the outside world before, only read about it. She was pretty sure that what was going on here wasn't normal... "Bonjour!" The man who'd just emerged from the ground said.

"Another weirdo appeared!" Lucy said.

"Juvia, you should not abandon your job."

"Monsieur Sol." The rain woman said, referring to the strange man.

"My monocle, it whispers to me..." He spoke, "That this mademoiselle is our beloved cible." (target)

"Oh, so it was this girl?" the rain woman said.

"Cible?" Lucy spoke in confusion, "Target?" Evie knew that something was wrong.

"Pardon us for the late introduction." The strange man said, "My name is Sol, one of the element 4. People call m Sol of the land... Please call me Monsieur Sol!"

"The element 4?" Lucy said - suddenly realizing,"Phantom!" Evie flinched when Lucy spoke the name of the guild. Now she was truly terrified...

"Indeed!" Sol confirmed, "We have both come to invite you on behalf of the great Phantom Lord!" Lucy grimaced. Tears began to prick Evie's eyes. She just wanted these strange people to go away... Sol gestured towards the rain woman. "And this is the rain woman of the element 4. She is known as Juvia of the great sea." Lucy dropped the shopping and instinctively placed her hands over to her keys. "You're the ones who hurt Levy!" she said, "How dare -" Suddenly a bubble of water surrounded itself around Lucy. Evie began to weep out of pure fear. "Non, non, non!" Sol spoke up, "With those three non, I right your wrong!" Lucy pounded at the water surrounding her. It wouldn't budge. "Destroying your guild and attacking Levy was all the work of Gajeel! Although that doesn't change the fact that it was the guild's consent."

"What is this?" Lucy yelled in frustration. No matter ho hard she tried she couldn't seem to break it, "Let me out!"

"Juvia's water lock can never be broken," Juvia answered.

"Evie run," Lucy muttered closing her eyes. Evie did't want to leave Lucy behind, but she didn't know what else to do. So she turned and ran away in the opposite direction, as fact as her small scared legs could carry her.


	22. Black Steel

As the two guilds fought a dark figure jumped down from above. Everyone stared towards him. He was a tall muscular young man with long, black, spiky hair that was slicked back. His body was also covered in sets of simple round metal studs, the most noticeable on his face. The fight seemed to stop the moment his feet hit solid ground. "That's... It's him." someone spoke. Erza stared forwards. "The iron dragon slayer... 'Black Steel' Gajeel!" Gajeel looked down towards all the other wizards. Nab began to charge: "How dare you hurt Levy!?" He yelled aiming a punch at the Iron Dragon. Suddenly, what seemed like an enormous metal pole extended from Gajeel's arm sending Nab flying backwards. The attack didn't only just hit Nab, but other members of Phantom Lord...

Everyone muttered nervously. "How could be just attack his own comrades!?" Liliana spoke quietly. Leonel sighed. "Who knows what a guy like him's thinking anyway. I'd surely never trust him to fight alongside me..." Gajeel began to speak: "Look here, trash. The iron dragon slayer Gajeel will be your opponent now."

"Man!" Elfman yelled as he charged towards Gajeel - beast arm ready, "Maybe I'm trash, but I'm a man!" Gajeel blocked Elfman's attack. "Elfman huh?" Gajeel muttered as he send Elfman back.

"That guy can stop Elfman!" Fuyu exclaimed, "Fairy Tail doesn't stand a chance against this guy!"

"Don't worry," Liliana smiled - turning towards Fuyu, "We still have Master Makarov on our side! With Master with us, The Fairy Tail guild can accomplish anything!" Gajeel sent an iron dragon slayer attack similar to the last but from his leg straight towards Elfman. Elfman blocked the attack. "Not bad at all." Gajeel muttered.

"A man is strong." Elfman replied.

"Then how about this?" Instantly, smaller thinner iron poles shot out from the one Elfman was holding onto - The attack ended up hitting Gajeel's Phantom Lord guild mates. "Damn you," Elfman said, "They're your comrades!"

"Where are you looking at?" Gajeel smirked, sending another dragon slayer attack in Elfman's direction. Swiftly, the fire dragon slayer Natsu jumped in between Elfman and Gajeel's attack - using Elfman like a stepping stone to push himself forwards. "Gajeel!" He yelled heading straight for him. Natsu's fire dragon iron fist hit Gajeel straight in the face. Gajeel went crashing into Phantom Lord's bar. "Gajeel was blown away!" a member of Phantom cried.

"That's the first time I've ever seen such a thing!"

Natsu began to speak. "I'm Fairy Tail's Dragon slayer."

Rai sighed. "Did Natsu seriously forget about me!?"

"Sorry," Rebeka said, "But since you had a lacrima implanted inside of you you don't count as a _real_ dragon slayer."

"Shut up Rebeka." Rebeka giggled at Rai's response.

"Elfman, leave this guy to me." Natsu said string straight at his opponent.

"Damn you!" Elfman said, "Not only did you use me as a stepping stone, now you want to interrupt our man-to-man showdown?"

An Iron dragon pillar attack was sent towards Natsu and Elfman. Natsu caught the attack but was sent back in the process. "Natsu!" Erza yelled.

"This jerk demolished our guild, in addition to harming Levy and the others..." Natsu murmured. Flames engulfed his hands. "Take this!" Natsu yelled sending Gajeel airborne. Gajeel used the beams above so spring back but Natsu hit him with another ire dragon iron fist. "You should get in on the action as well Rai!" Liliana suggested. Rai grinned: "Maybe I should..." Leonel shook his head while his arms were crossed. "Natsu will want to handle the fight on his own. We need to respect that. Rai sighed. "I really wanted to get in on some of the action though..."


End file.
